El crimen de Hinata
by WhiteHunterKou
Summary: En el cumpleaños número 24 de Itachi, Sasuke se siente algo indispuesto después de beber unos tragos, y cierta Hyuga se ofrece a ayudarlo. Primer fic, espero que lo disfruten.
1. El crimen de Hinata

**Género:** Romance / Drama

 **Personajes principales:** Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuga, Ino Yamanaka, Itachi Uchiha

 **Autor:** WhiteHunterKou

 **Rank:** M

 **DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Naruto y el mundo creado en él pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Se utilizan sin ningún fin comercial.

 **Capitulo Remasterizado.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

 **EL CRIMEN DE HINATA.**

El día de hoy es 9 de Junio y las lluvias del verano en el país del fuego crean un ambiente de lo más tropical, este día se celebra el cumpleaños número 24 de Itachi Uchiha y por supuesto que se celebrará en grande.

Como Itachi es alguien muy apreciado en toda la ciudad, prácticamente todo el mundo fue invitado a su fiesta, desde sus compañeros de trabajo y amistades, hasta las personas que conoció en la academia, incluidos los amigos de su hermano Sasuke.

Esta historia comienza un par de horas antes de que inicie la fiesta.

Itachi entró a su mansión, últimamente se había sentido algo estresado y decidió darse un buen baño.

Deambulando por las habitaciones, se percató de que la casa jamás había estado tan vacía y recordó la maravillosa época antes de la tragedia, una época en donde vivía toda la familia junta, mamá, papá, su hermano Sasuke, su primo Shisui, su tío Teyaki, su tía Uruchi y los demás.

Momentos después al llegar al baño familiar y mirándose al espejo, se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo ya no era tan frágil y débil como antes, como cuando sufrió esa agresiva enfermedad respiratoria que casi le costó la vida.

Cerró los ojos y se metió un momento a la gran bañera familiar, la cual evocaba perfectamente las tradicionales aguas termales japonesas, entonces se dispuso a descansar y disfrutar del reconfortante calor del agua, mientras tanto se puso a reflexionar unos momentos.

Suspirando Itachi recuerdó lo frágil que puede llegar a ser la vida.

—Ahhh (suspirando) ahora soy un año más viejo, debo hacer que el tiempo que me queda en este mundo valga la pena, debí morir aquella vez, pero por alguna razón estoy vivo, aquí y ahora… — dijo el pelinegro mayor como una conversación introspectiva, pensando en su futuro.

De repente un sonido lo puso alerta, era el sonido de unas pisadas.

Algo nervioso el moreno echó un vistazo y miró de reojo para comprobar de quién se trataba.

— ¿Quién está ahí?, ¡¿muéstrate?!— dijo con una voz autoritaria.

De pronto una voz familiar lo reconforta.

—No pienses demasiado las cosas, estás vivo y eso es lo que importa, ¿no es así?, Nii san —

Era la voz de su hermano menor Sasuke, quien vivía con él desde hacía poco tiempo, prácticamente desde que se graduó de la preparatoria y abandonó la casa de sus tíos.

—Tienes razón Sasuke, pero…, verás hay algo que me tiene un tanto preocupado — dijo el azabache con una ligera sonrisa antes de enjuagarse el cabello.

—Es extraño, tú quién puede lograr prácticamente lo que sea, ¿Qué causaría que te preocupases tanto? — preguntó con sorpresa el hermano menor.

El menor de los Uchiha se quitó la toalla que llevaba amarrada a la cadera y se metió a la bañera también, tal y como solían bañarse en familia desde que eran niños y escuchó con atención lo que su hermano mayor tenía que decirle.

—Jajajajaja Sasuke no estés tan serio — contestó el pelinegro mayor riendo un poco nervioso.

Itachi se acercó a su hermano y le dio un ligero toque en la frente a Sasuke con sus dedos índice y medio, como de costumbre.

—Sasuke, dentro de poco vas a ser tío, muy pronto, aproximadamente en unos 7 meses — dijo algo contento el mayor de los Uchiha.

Sasuke realiza una sonrisa y felicita a su hermano mayor.

—Felicidades Nii san, por fin tendrás un heredero, eso es lo que mamá y papá querían, ¿no es así? — dijo un tanto pensativo el azabache.

—No lo hice para cumplir su voluntad, en realidad, todo sucedió por un desliz, algo que no tenía contemplado… — dijo un Itachi algo incómodo y suspirante.

—Vaya, el maravilloso Itachi se dejó llevar por sus bajos instintos — dijo el azabache menor mientras reía un poco —. Jajaja vamos… no le tomes tanta importancia, te estás haciendo responsable, Nii san, siempre has sido un buen hombre, sólo haz lo que creas correcto.

—Puede que tengas razón…, bueno, debo ponerme algo decente para recibir a los invitados, nos vemos más tarde Sasuke — dijo el azabache mayor para evitar seguir hablando del tema.

Apresurado el pelinegro mayor salió de la bañera cubriéndose con su bata de baño, para después ir a vestirse apropiadamente para la fiesta.

—Felicidades Nii san — dijo Sasuke mientras continuaba bañándose tranquilamente.

Un par de horas más tarde, llegaron los planeadores de eventos, y comenzaron a montar las mesas del bufett para la fiesta, Itachi se lució esta vez, habían alimentos para todos los gustos, desde lo más común, hasta comida gourmet, incluso había una mesa de comida vegetariana para que nadie se sintiera excluido.

Pusieron bonita la mansión, colocaron las decoraciones, globos, luces, y todo lo necesario para una gran fiesta.

Itachi se acercó para hablar con el encargado para preguntarle cuánta gente asistiría a la fiesta, el hombre le respondió diciéndole que serían alrededor de unas 300 personas, aseguró que todo saldría como se esperaba, sería sencillo ya que habían contratado a un DJ profesional y también tenían varios eventos interesantes para que los invitados disfruten.

Itachi encontró a Sasuke aburrido mirando como instalaban la mesa de mezclas del DJ.

—Sasuke, ya que estás tan aburrido ¿podrías hacerme un favor? — dijo algo ocupado el azabache mayor.

—Claro Nii san, ¿qué quieres que haga? — contestó el azabache.

— ¿Puedes recibir a los invitados en mi lugar? Por favor, estoy algo atareado revisando que todo esté en orden— dijo con voz suave el moreno mayor.

—Está bien— dijo Sasuke algo fastidiado.

—Te lo agradezco— dijo Itachi antes de ir a revisar que instalaran bien las luces.

El moreno se quedó en el portón principal de la mansión a recibir a los invitados y más pronto que tarde todos sus amigos y conocidos comenzaron a llegar.

Al mirar que ya habían llegado la mayoría de los invitados, el azabache se acercó para darles la bienvenida.

—Compañeros, maestros, gente de negocios, hasta el mismísimo Kakashi Hatake, el presidente están presentes, es un gran honor tenerlos a todos reunidos en la fiesta de mi hermano, sean bienvenidos y espero que se diviertan— dijo en un tono algo alegre el azabache.

Todos los que ya estaban presentes le agradecieron y depositaron sus regalos sobre la mesa más grande.

El azabache observó pasar rostros conocidos, por ejemplo, una antigua ex novia del pelinegro Sakura Haruno, que ahora estudia medicina en la universidad, no era nada del otro mundo, seguía siendo plana y gruñona, aún le dolía un poco la forma en la que rompieron pero ya no existe amor entre ellos.

—Tch Sakura, espero que lo pases bien— dijo algo incómodo el azabache.

Ella sólo le respondió con una sonrisa y se fue a platicar con las chicas que ya habían llegado a la fiesta.

Todo iba perfecto hasta que escuchó una voz chillona, una voz que él conocía perfectamente, la voz de su mejor amigo Naruto Uzumaki que venía con una caja de regalo entre sus manos.

—Hey Sasuke, ¿cómo estás? Te ves uhm… ¿raro?, ¿acaso engordaste?— dice mientras ríe de manera estúpida y abraza al moreno —. Le traje de regalo a Itachi una cafetera, ya sabes que a los mayores les gusta el café, así que usé el recurso de la vieja confiable jajaja, además estaba de oferta. ¡No le vayas a decir que era de oferta dattebayo…!.

—Idiota, no te me encimes de esa manera, me tienes traumado desde aquella vez…, no me importa tu regalo, sólo entra y haz algo que te mantenga distraído, mira en una de las mesas hay un chef que prepara un excelente ramen, ve y atáscate con comida como el bobo que eres— dijo el azabache quitándose de encima al rubio y discutiendo con él.

—Traumado por el bes…, como sabes, eso fue un accidente, ¿atascarme dices? !temé¡iré a comer no porque me lo ordenes, sino porque aún no he almorzado— dijo el rubio mientras se escuchaba como le gruñía la tripa—. ¡Sankiu! podría comerme una vaca entera.

El rubio se fue a atacar las mesas del buffet.

—Ya estoy harto— suspiró el moreno algo enfadado.

El azabache puso a uno de los planeadores de fiestas a cubrir su lugar y se fue a beber una copa de champagne.

— ¿Bebiendo alcohol Sasuke?, ¿no te conocía esas mañas? — Dijo Kakashi Sensei acercándose a saludar al pelinegro con una sonrisa en el rostro—. Es broma, la fiesta está bastante animada, ¿Cuántos años cumple Itachi?

—Kakashi Sensei, digo señor presidente, pues él cumple 24 años el día de hoy, ¿le agrada la fiesta? — respondió el azabache educadamente a su pregunta.

—Oh vaya, 24 años, en sí es un milagro que esté festejando su cumpleaños, uhm sí me encanta la fiesta, sirves buenos tragos y hay chicas lindas, por ejemplo esa de ahí— dijo en un tono alegre y risueño señalando a Shizune quien estaba bebiendo una margarita acompañada de otras chicas.

—Me ha guiñado el ojo, creo que le enseñaré esas técnicas eróticas que he copiado y aprendido hasta ahora, Sasuke, somos amigos, puedes llamarme sólo Kakashi— dijo algo sonrojado el Sensei de cabello plateado.

—Me alegra que Nii san aún esté con nosotros, jajaja Suerte con eso Kakashi, si quieres utilizar una de las habitaciones vacías sólo pídelo…— dijo con un tono de compañerismo el moreno.

—No puedo exponerme, por supuesto que la llevaré a mi penthouse, bueno Sasuke, nos vemos…—se despide Kakashi haciendo un ademán con la mano derecha y se dirige a charlar con la señorita Shizune.

Una escena típica toma lugar en la fiesta, Tenten y las demás chicas estaban platicando, Temari les mostraba a los demás unos pendientes caros que Shikamaru le había obsequiado, Lee, Kiba, y los demás alardeando sobre sus proezas y aficiones y Couji estaba atacando las mesas del buffet, siempre se tomó la frase "todo lo que pueda comer" como un reto personal, la fiesta estaba espectacular y se animó aún más cuando el DJ comenzó a mezclar la música.

Repentinamente a la residencia Uchiha llegó una limusina de lujo, uno de los asistentes abrió la puerta y de su interior fueron saliendo los Hyuga, principales rivales empresariales de Uchiha Corp. Pero en esta ocasión venían en son de paz, eran invitados de honor así como lo era Kakashi.

Descendieron en orden desde el interior del vehículo, primero el cabecilla de la familia Hyuga, Hiashi Dono, seguido de sus dos hijas, Hinata y Hanabi, ellas literalmente relucían, como si se hubieran invertido horas en su peinado y maquillaje, detrás de ellas caminaba un irritado Neji, parecía como si lo hubiesen obligado a asistir a la fiesta y detrás de él su padre Hizashi, el orden en el que bajaron era importante, ellos siempre tienen que cumplir con las formalidades.

Los dejaron entrar y los llevaron junto a los demás invitados VIP.

Sasuke no pudo evitar mirar a las Hyuga, sobre todo a Hinata, se veía especialmente linda esa noche, recordó que ella fue novia de Naruto y no pudo evitar pensar, "como un bobo como Naruto pudo ligarse a una chica tan refinada como Hinata", pero decidió no darle más importancia y miró a la última persona en llegar a la fiesta.

Una muy linda Ino chan que lucía un anillo de compromiso en su dedo anular, ese anillo se veía particularmente costoso, el azabache se puso a imaginar con quién estaría comprometida, debía ser alguien con mucha plata.

El pelinegro se puso a recordar el tiempo en que Ino solía estar enamorada de él pensó que de haberse dado una relación, podría haberse comprometido con ella, luego se dijo a sí mismo "basta de pensar en esas cosas, él hubiera no existe".

—Ino chan, vaya te ves muy linda hoy, oh ¡wow! que gran anillo, ¿acaso te vas a casar? — dijo el azabache invitando a la bella rubia a pasar y acompañándola un momento, le agradaba su presencia pues era una de sus mejores amigas.

—Sí, algo por el estilo, estoy algo nerviosa, este anillo es demasiado exagerado, pero él me pidió que lo usara esta noche…— dijo algo nerviosa la chica de ojos verdes.

— ¿Él?— preguntó algo curioso el azabache.

—Sí. Por favor no preguntes más, porque me pones nerviosa— dijo la rubia mientras miraba hacia todas direcciones como si buscara a alguien entre los invitados de la fiesta, se detuvo cuando encontró con la mirada a Itachi, entonces ella sonrió y fue a abrazarlo cariñosamente.

Sasuke los miraba a lo lejos mientras charlaba ocasionalmente con los demás invitados.

Unos minutos más tarde el DJ detuvo la música y el presentador dirige toda la atención a donde se encuentra el cumpleañero Itachi.

—Aquí está el hombre del cumpleaños, el que nunca se rinde, ninguna enfermedad ni ningún obstáculo podrán detenerlo, ¡felicitemos a Itachi!— dijo el presentador del evento en un tono que hizo que todos se animaran al escucharlo.

Todos comenzaron a cantarle feliz cumpleaños y le aplaudían mientras lo felicitaban.

Itachi estaba vistiendo un traje formal de color negro de corte italiano y fino que lo hacía lucir muy bien, él sonrió un poco y saludó a todos desde su asiento.

No pudo evitar sentirse un poco apenado y se sonrojó con una gran sonrisa, parecía que había disfrutado mucho su cumpleaños.

Le pasaron el micrófono a Itachi y el dirige unas palabras al público.

—Hola a todos, muchas gracias por asistir a mí fiesta, no saben cuánto me han hecho feliz con su presencia, quería darles una noticia que he guardado hasta este día— dijo mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro el azabache mayor.

El moreno invitó a Ino chan a subir con él y ambos estaban muy sonrientes.

—Quería decirles que me comprometí con Ino Chan y nos vamos a casar muy pronto, por supuesto todos están invitados, muchas gracias— dijo Itachi antes de besar a Ino.

La recién anunciada pareja se besa frente a todos y todos les aplauden, el revuelo no se hizo esperar mientras todos los felicitaban por su compromiso.

—Quiero ser el padrino— dijo sonriente Kakashi.

—Claro que puedes serlo, Kakashi Senpai—respondió con alegría el azabache mayor.

— ¡Que vivan los novios!— dijo Neji con energía, al parecer la noticia lo había emocionado, a él le gustaban las bodas.

—Gracias— le contestó una sonrojada y contenta Ino.

Alejado de la pareja, Sasuke se puso a pensar, [¡Nii san!, ¿te casas con Ino chan porque la embarazaste? De verdad que eres…, bueno no será la primera vez que actúas tan impulsivamente], luego aplaudió junto con los demás.

— ¡Que siga la fiesta!— gritó el moreno mayor.

El DJ pone la música de nuevo y todos se ponen a disfrutar de la fiesta.

Todos comenzaban a reunirse para organizar los juegos.

—Es hora de hacer esta fiesta aún más interesante— dijo Sakura contenta, mientras explicaba los juegos que podían jugar en ese momento.

—Tiene razón, ¿por qué no jugamos juegos con bebida?— dijo con muchos ánimos Chouji volviéndose delgado para coquetear con las chicas.

—Juguemos cartas con castigo, quien saque la carta más baja debe beber un shot de cualquier licor— dijo Tenten con una sonrisa traviesa.

—S-sí todos juegan, yo también— dijo Hinata.

Es la primera vez que el moreno la escuchó hablar en todo el tiempo que había transcurrido de la fiesta, pensó "Hinata es extremadamente tímida".

Todos fueron reuniéndose en el cuarto de juegos de Sasuke, llevaban varias botellas de champagne, ron, whiskey y otros licores, para hacer los juegos más interesantes.

Comenzaron el primer juego con las cartas de castigo y el primer desafortunado fue Naruto quien bebe un shot de ron y se sonroja al acabárselo.

—No beban muy rápido, ¡si se ponen ebrios demasiado pronto el juego no va a servir de nada!— dijo algo preocupada la chica de cabellos rosados.

Conforme fueron bebiendo las cosas se ponían más intensas, Sakura sacó un juego de botella, todos se sentaron formando un círculo y empezaron a jugar a la ruleta de los besos.

Si te tocaba alguien de tu mismo sexo ambos debían beber un shot de cualquier licor y en caso contrario debían darse un beso, no fingido, por lo menos debía durar 5 segundos, poco a poco más y más personas se fueron uniendo al juego, incluso Kakashi Sensei.

—Este juego le hubiese encantado a Ero Sennin— dijo un cabizbajo Naruto deseando que su maestro estuviera con ellos en ese momento.

— Lo sé Naruto, pero él ahora está en un lugar mejor…, literalmente, porque está de luna de miel con Tsunade sama— contestó alegremente Kakashi Sensei.

—Jajaja cierto, a veces envidio a ese viejo pervertido..., y la abuela Tsunade se ve muy feliz a su lado— aseguraba el rubio mientras tomaba otro shot pero esta vez era de vodka.

Pasan algunas rondas y pareciera que todo estuviera trucado pues el moreno estaba en una racha perdedora y ya estaba en un estado de embriaguez, no había besado a nadie pero ya bebió 6 copas hasta el momento, la más afortunada era Sakura chan que había besado a 6 chicos y sólo bebió 2 shots.

Estos habían sido los resultados hasta el momento:

Naruto: 4 besos, 4 shots.

Gaara: 4 besos, 3 shots.

Lee: 5 besos, 3 shots.

Tenten: 4 besos, 2 shots.

Kakashi Sensei: 3 besos, 2 shots.

Hinata: 1 beso, 3 shots.

-etc.

Giran la botella una vez más.

—Por fin ganas una Sasuke, debes besar a Hinata— dijo algo emocionada Sakura mientras los acercaba.

—Está bien— dijo suspirando el pelinegro.

—H-hai— asintió con la cabeza y respondió tímida como siempre la ojiluna.

El pelinegro se sorprendió, aunque en si le daba igual a quien besara, ya no se sentiría tan desafortunado, por otra parte Hinata estaba toda sonrojada, besar a alguien tan atractivo la ponía muy nerviosa, solo había besado a Kiba y no sintió nada en especial, pero Sasuke, para ella estaba en otro nivel.

Sonrojada, ella se acercó al chico de cabello azabache y lo miró a los ojos, él hizo lo mismo y sin más rodeos la besó intensamente, metió la lengua en su boca y la besó como nadie lo había hecho esa noche, la ojiperla respondió como pudo más apenada que nada, ni siquiera le importó que el beso tuviera sabor a alcohol, para ella fue muy excitante, los demás contaron los segundos del beso y hasta una fotografía les tomaron.

Todos contaban: 2…3…4…5 ¡yeah!

—Genial, ¿ahora quién sigue?— preguntó algo curiosa la chica de pelo rosa.

Sasuke se sentó y se puso a jugar con su celular, mientras tanto Hinata, aún impactada por el beso, se sentó y trató de asimilar lo que había pasado, por un momento Sasuke fue de ella, y se sintió maravilloso.

El azabache comenzó a sentirse algo mareado y comenzó a tambalearse.

—Bien amigos, creo que el licor me ha ganado en esta ocasión, sigan jugando, iré a dormir un par de horas — dijo algo mareado el azabache a sus amigos.

Al ver que el chico de cabello negro se levantaba con dificultad, Hinata y Shikamaru se ofrecieron a llevarlo a su habitación.

—Chicos yo lo llevaré a su habitación y en un momento vuelvo, no hace falta que vayas Shikamaru san, puedes seguir jugando — dijo sonrojada la servicial Hyuga.

—Oh está bien, sólo llévalo a su habitación — contestó Shikamaru con tranquilidad, como si se hubiera ahorrado una molestia y entonces se volvió a sentar para seguir jugando.

—Claro, sólo no te tardes o te perderás de mis besitos jajaja — dijo un sonriente y coqueto Couji en versión delgada.

—S-sí. Ahora vuelvo — dijo algo avergonzada la peliazul mientras tomaba el brazo de Sasuke y lo guiaba rumbo a su habitación.

—Hina, no te tomes la molestia, puedo llegar por mi propia cuenta — le dijo el mareado y tambaleante Uchiha.

—! N-ni hablar!, a penas puedes mantenerte en pie — le dijo la ojiperla que se sonrojaba por las palabras que acababa de escuchar y pensó [¿m-me llamó Hina?! Kya!].

—¡Está bien Hyuga! Tu ganas, llévame a mi habitación y no te quitaré más de tu tiempo… aún no me creo que haya perdido tantas veces — contestó refunfuñando el azabache.

— H-hai — dijo algo avergonzada la peliazul.

La ojiluna lo llevó con dificultad a través de los largos pasillos de la mansión, habitación tras habitación parecía una total exageración que vivieran tan pocas personas en un lugar tan enorme como ese.

Más tarde que temprano encontró las habitaciones de Itachi y Sasuke las cuales eran contiguas, la peliazul se estaba cansando, sudaba por el calor y la humedad que hacían ese día, además Sasuke es algo pesado, al menos para que una señorita como Hinata lo pueda levantar por mucho tiempo.

Entraron al cuarto del pelinegro, ella apenas podía ver gracias a la débil luz que se colaba por la ventana, la habitación del azabache era más ordenada de lo que esperaba, siempre pensó que todos los hombres eran tan desordenados como lo era Naruto.

De repente Sasuke empezó a forcejear con Hinata.

—Apártate Hyuga, yo puedo llegar por mí mismo — dijo fastidiado el azabache bajo los efectos del alcohol.

Él estaba muy mareado, pareciera que nunca se hubiera embriagado de esa manera con anterioridad, la peliazul trató de no dejarlo caer pero ambos resbalaron y cayeron al suelo, Sasuke no salió bien librado del accidente pues se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

La ojos perlas asustada lo revisó, evaluar la seriedad del golpe sería tarea sencilla para ella, ya que tomó cursos de primeros auxilios y algo de medicina, tocó el chichón que se hizo Sasuke en la cabeza y al ver que este reaccionaba se sintió aliviada, estaban ahí en el suelo con poca luz, el ¿golpe pudo haberlo escuchado alguien?, Parece que no, nadie había ido a revisar, tal vez la música hizo que el sonido del golpe pasara desapercibido.

Estaban tumbados sobre el suelo, ella encima de él, la Hyuga posó sus delicadas manos sobre el pecho del Uchiha y sintió el calor que emanaba de este, el pelinegro se veía tan sexy, incluso inconsciente se veía más atractivo que cualquier hombre que ella haya conocido hasta la fecha, de repente como si alguien más la controlase, la chica de ojos perlas desabotonó la camisa del azabache y comenzó a besar su pecho.

Ella no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, pero a pesar de estar impactada la ojiluna no se detuvo y le robó un par besos al moreno, besos que él no corresponde, la peliazul desnudó al azabache y contempló su cuerpo bien entrenado, con la cantidad perfecta de músculos, no se veía ni muy fuerte ni muy delgado, para ella era como si viese una obra de arte.

Por un momento pensó si debería desistir de sus acciones y disculparse después, pero su lado pervertido y salvaje, el lado atrevido que siempre estuvo oculto dentro de ella la incitaba a continuar, fue presa del deseo que aquel joven le hacía sentir.

Cual diablo que tienta a los humanos a rendirse a la lujuria, tomó el pene del Uchiha y comenzó a masajearlo, se sorprendió al ver que aún en el estado en el que se encontraba el moreno consiguió tener una erección.

Toda sonrojada pero al mismo tiempo muerta de curiosidad midió el pene de Sasuke y su sorpresa fue aumentando al ver que su tamaño era grande, rozando en lo que ella había visto en algunos actores porno, sin duda alguna, era más grande que el de Naruto y también más grueso.

Entonces al sentir que hiciera lo que hiciera no podría caer más bajo, se rindió ante su lujuria y decidió lamer el pene del moreno, nunca había hecho algo así por voluntad propia, sólo un par de veces bajo presión de Naruto en su tiempo de noviazgo, éste se lo pedía porque era su fantasía recibir sexo oral.

Pero esta vez fue diferente, ella quería comprobar el sabor del chico que tenía enfrente.

Lamió y succionó la punta del pene del pelinegro suavemente, la Hyuga sintió ese sabor extraño que no le gustaba del todo, pero el olor hizo que lo deseara más y más, era una fragancia muy erótica, estaba embriagada por el deseo y quería más, miró atentamente como el pene de Sasuke se puso aún más duro que antes y comenzaba a palpitar, estaba caliente, pronto una gota de pre semen se asomó sobre la punta de su falo, la ojiluna totalmente excitada lo lamió y probó el sabor de la semilla del Uchiha.

La ojos perlas supo de inmediato que esto era un crimen y aun así quería cometerlo, estaba abusando de Sasuke, entonces la ojiluna se quitó la ropa también, quería sentir a Sasuke dentro de ella, entonces la ojos perlas se subió encima del Uchiha y guiando su pene con sus pequeñas manos insertó la punta de este dentro de su vagina, comenzó a sentir un placer cada vez mayor conforme fue bajando, sintiendo cada centímetro entrar en ella, el pene del moreno aparte de ser largo, era grueso, la peliazul sintió presión mas no dolor pues ya había perdido la virginidad con el rubio hace mucho, la ojiluna comenzó a gemir suavemente, conteniendo sus gritos para que nadie los fuera a buscar.

El placer que la ojiluna sentía era indescriptible, tal vez fue potenciado con esa sensación de culpa, y peligro que sentía en ese momento, estaba violando a un hombre y no a cualquier hombre, este era el chico que jamás pensó poder siquiera alcanzar.

Hinata empezó a subir y bajar dándose placer con el miembro viril del pelinegro, quien sólo podía responder con su respiración agitada, el Uchiha comenzó a despertar pero pensó que todo era un sueño y la abrazó por la cintura, la chica de los ojos perlas se asustó pero al ver el estado en el que se encontraba Sasuke dejó de temer y lo disfrutó aún más.

El azabache trató de decir alguna palabra pero la Hyuga le tapó la boca con uno de sus senos, el moreno entonces comenzó a chuparlos suavemente y comenzó a embestir, cuando ella subía él también lo hacía.

Pasaron cerca de 20 minutos de ese acto tan lascivo, Hinata sintió como el pelinegro aumentaba el ritmo de sus embestidas, sabía que estaba a punto de correrse, entonces, la peliazul decidió que quería sentir su caliente semilla dentro de ella, se movió al ritmo del joven Uchiha y juntos se fundieron en un gran orgasmo, la ojiluna sentía como el caliente esperma de Sasuke llenaba su vientre poco a poco, el joven después del clímax perdió de nuevo la consciencia y se quedó desmayado sobre el suelo.

De pronto Hinata escuchó un ruido, estaba aterrada, cabía la posibilidad de que alguien, los hubiera estado observado, alguien podría haber presenciado el crimen que Hinata acababa de cometer, entonces asustada, limpió el cuerpo de Sasuke con unas toallas húmedas que ella llevaba en el bolso, y lo recostó sobre su cama como si no hubiese sucedido nada.

Entonces la ojos perlas se vistió velozmente y salió como alma que la lleva el diablo de ese lugar, en las escaleras se encontró con Itachi quien le preguntó dónde estaba su Hermano, ella le respondió con su versión de la historia, dijo que lo había llevado a su cuarto pero Sasuke se resbaló y se golpeó la cabeza, pero no debía preocuparse pues ella le dio los primeros auxilios, Itachi al ver lo asustada que estaba la Hyuga le creyó de inmediato, y llamó al servicio médico para que revisaran a su hermano.

Hinata se despidió de Itachi y se dirigió a su limusina para que la llevaran a casa, no podía creerlo, la historia encajaba perfectamente y había cubierto su crimen, quedando ella como la chica buena que todos pensaban que era.

Minutos después, la peliazul llegó a casa y se dio una ducha, jamás se había sentido tan viva antes, ese placer y esa sensación de peligro la habían embriagado totalmente, mientras nadie descubriera su crimen, ella estaría de lo más contenta, aún recordaba lo que sintió durante su pervertido acto, entonces recordó que él dejó su semilla dentro de ella, Hinata no era estúpida y tomó una pastilla del día después.

Al día siguiente ella recibió una visita del moreno, él iba vestido casualmente y con una venda en la cabeza justo en el sitio donde se dio el golpe, la ojiluna nerviosa lo invitó a entrar a su casa y le sirvió un poco de té.

—No he venido a socializar ni a beber tu costoso té importado, quería… quería agradecerte, Itachi me contó lo del accidente y el golpe en la cabeza, creo que si no hubieras estado ahí, yo hubiera sufrido un daño mayor, quizás permanente, muchas gracias por cuidarme Hinata…— dijo el moreno sonriendo sinceramente.

—N-no te preocupes, me alegro de que estés bien — dijo la ojiluna algo sonrojada y con voz temblorosa.

—Desde este día seremos amigos— dijo el moreno mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la salida.

—H-hai— dijo Hinata asintiendo ligeramente con la cabeza y sonriéndole suavemente.

No podía creer que las cosas fueran tan bien, la peliazul se despidió de Sasuke y este se marchó sin decir más, Hanabi se quedó mirando fijamente a Hinata y le preguntó que le había dicho el pelinegro, a lo que Hinata le contestó que sólo quería mostrar su gratitud por haberlo cuidado cuando se lastimó, Hanabi luego le reclamó por haberla dejado sola en la fiesta, pero le dejó de dar importancia rápidamente pues gracias a eso conoció a un chico lindo que la invitó a salir de paseo.

Parecía que Hinata se había salido con la suya, pero de pronto un mensaje de texto llegó a su celular.

El texto provenía de un número desconocido y al comprobar el contenido del mensaje; el pánico y el sudor frío no tardaron en aparecer sobre el rostro de la desconcertada Hyuga.

El mensaje decía lo siguiente:

"Sé muy bien el crimen que cometiste anoche perra, vi cómo te aprovechabas de Sasuke y como lo usaste para satisfacerte, cual juguete sexual, tienes tres días para decirle lo que has hecho o te haré sufrir..."

* * *

Fin de la primera parte GuG.

Aclaración: Sasuke e Itachi se suelen bañar juntos desde pequeños como familia, tal y como se suelen bañar las personas en las termas no es nada morboso, por lo que deben abstenerse de pensar que esos dos son homosexuales.

 **Nota:** este capítulo fue remasterizado si quieren que también reajuste los otros capítulos háganlo saber dejando un comentario.


	2. Te lo dije, ¿no es así?

**Género:** Romance / Drama

 **personajes principales:** Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuga, Ino Yamanaka, Itachi Uchiha

 **Autor:** WhiteHunterKou

 **Rank:** M

 **DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Naruto y el mundo creado en él pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. se utilizan sin ningún fin comercial.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

 **TE LO DIJE, ¿NO ES ASÍ?**

La pieliazul, sintiendo como si su propio karma le aplastara el pecho, apagó su celular y se metió bajo las sábanas de su cama, como un conejo asustadizo huyendo de algo que probablemente podría acabar con ella.

Estaba aterrada, alguien había presenciado como cometía su crimen, sintió como se le caía el mundo encima, muchas preguntas y pensamientos pasaron por su mente, principalmente, "¿Qué pasaría si la atrapaban?, ¿quién fue la persona atestiguó el momento en el que se dejó llevar por su deseo? Y ¿Por qué quiere que le confiese la verdad a Sasuke?", algo muy extraño a decir verdad, pues al saber que su familia tiene la billetera bastante gorda, lo más lógico con un escándalo de ese nivel sería tratar de obtener mucho dinero a cambio de silencio.

Hinata no solía beber alcohol pero la situación lo ameritaba, le dio varios sorbos a una botella de coñac que su padre guardaba sobre la mesa del estudio. Pensó ingenuamente que si dormía, pronto despertaría de esa pesadilla, pero lo único que logró fue sentirse muy mareada, a tal grado de ir a vomitar al baño, fue sorprendida por su pequeña hermana Hanabi quién preocupada le preguntó.

Hanabi: -¿Hinata que te pasa?, ¿estás bien?, si la comida te cayó mal puedo traerte medicamento para el estómago-

La ojiluna, llorando le dijo que no era eso, estaba triste por una razón, entonces Hanabi buscó a la persona en quien más confiaban de la familia, trajo a Neji casi a rastras y le explicó que Hinata estaba en semejante estado.

Él llevó a Hinata a su cama y le puso una compresa de agua fría sobre la frente, entonces le pidió a Hanabi que se retirara por favor, la pequeña obedeció rápido, ya que confiaba totalmente en su primo.

Entonces comenzaron a charlar.

Neji: -Hinata, ¿qué sucede? Estás ebria y llorando, déjate de tonterías y cuéntame lo que sucede…-

Las lágrimas brotaban de los ojos de la peliazul como si fueran 2 pequeños manantiales.

Hinata: -h-hermano, yo hice una estupidez, pero son mis problemas, no te preocupes, sólo bebí para ver si así olvidaba las cosas-

Sabía que no podía decirle la causa de su temor a Neji pues él es muy inteligente y no pararía hasta encontrar al chantajista y si algo salía mal, eso acabaría con la reputación de la familia, por lo que era mejor acceder a las demandas del testigo.

Neji: -Hinata, no debes recurrir a esas cosas para tranquilizarte, estaré aquí siempre que quieras hablar, por más grave que sea la situación, puedes contar con mi ayuda-

Hinata: -lo sé hermano, por eso mismo te pido que no te metas en esto por favor, no es algo tan grave, es que..., un chico me rompió el corazón-

Le mintió lo mejor que pudo a Neji, sabiendo que por su seriedad, él no era bueno con las cuestiones sentimentales ajenas, estaba segura de que él desistiría de querer sacarle la verdad.

Neji se cruzó de brazos y la miró a los ojos.

Neji: -¿estás segura que puedes manejar la situación?-

Ella miró a Neji con determinación a los ojos y contestó.

Hinata: -lo estoy-

El ojiblanco suspira y cierra los ojos.

Neji: -no queda de otra, está bien confiaré en ti, pero si la situación empeora, ¿acudirás a mí?-

Hinata: -por supuesto Hermano, disculpa por preocuparte-

Neji: -mañana tendrás una gran resaca, te prepararé algo de zumo en cuanto te despiertes, buenas noches-

Cerró las cortinas y le dio un beso de buenas noches en la frente a la peliazul para que supiera que la quería y podía confiar en él.

la azabache cerró los ojos y como pudo logró conciliar el sueño, al despertar a la mañana siguiente sintió como si su cabeza le fuera a estallar, le dolía, punzaba y tenía mucha sed, trató de abrir la cortina pero la luz del sol le dio una tremenda jaqueca.

Neji entró a la habitación y la tapó con las sábanas.

Neji: -te dije que te iba a dar resaca, ¿es la primera vez que te embriagas de esta manera?-

Le sirvió una taza de zumo de naranja con tomate, la ojiperla lo bebió, sabía algo extraño pero evitó escupir la bebida, sabía que las intenciones de Neji eran buenas, así que lo bebió de poco a poco.

Hinata: -Neji, gracias hermano, siempre me cuidas y aunque estés distante, eres el familiar que más aprecio-

El Hyuga hace un gesto para parecer rudo.

Neji: -no agradezcas, para eso está la familia, cuando puedas baja a desayunar, necesitas comer para quitarte la resaca-

Neji abandona la habitación no sin antes darle una bebida rehidratante.

Hinata se puso a pensar, que si Neji supiera las cosas que ella hizo, estaría muy decepcionado y ni hablar de su padre o los demás.

Se vistió y bajó a desayunar, le sirvieron un desayuno normal, huevos fritos, tostada, zumo de naranja y un vaso de leche, entonces se sentó a comer junto a Hanabi, y comenzaron a conversar entre ellas.

Hanabi: -hermana ¿ya estás mejor?-

la azabache le sonríe y la mira a los ojos.

Hinata: -sí, estoy mucho mejor gracias a ti y a Neji, gracias-

Hanabi le devuelve la sonrisa y termina de desayunar.

Entonces Hinata recordó el peligro en el que estaba de perder esa tranquilidad que tanto había disfrutado hasta ese momento.

Ese día sería una oportunidad para confesarle todo a Sasuke, en la tarde habría una reunión de amigos para revivir viejos tiempos y para planear el cada vez más próximo matrimonio entre Ino chan e Itachi, pero el temor no se disipaba de su mente, había una gran probabilidad de que el testigo se encontrara entre la gente que se reuniría ese día.

Acordaron reunirse en una pizzería, Itachi la rentó para que sólo sus invitados estuvieran presentes; Hinata estaba eligiendo su atuendo y Hanabi le ayudó, se vistió muy casual, con un par de jeans de color negro, una playera de manga larga color violeta algo ceñida al cuerpo, unas pulseras y un colgante que le regalaron en su cumpleaños, se veía muy bien, ella no era de esas chicas que usaba maquillaje pero se pintó los labios de color rojo, Neji entró a la habitación y le dio el visto bueno a su look, entonces fueron todos juntos a la pizzería, llegando con un elegante retraso de 5 minutos después de la hora acordada, todos estaban presentes, con excepción de Kakashi Sensei quien no pudo asistir por su apretada agenda.

Ino les dio la bienvenida y los dejó pasar, su vientre estaba un poco abultado pero no demasiado, apenas tenía un par de meses de embarazo, se veía igual de linda que siempre, Itachi la abrazó y se besaron, aunque estaban juntos por responsabilidad, se notaba que de verdad estaban intentando llevarse bien y descubrir si se podían amar.

Neji los observó y les dijo.

Neji: -ojalá el matrimonio les siente bien y sean muy felices-

A lo que ellos le agradecieron sinceramente.

Todos estaban haciendo de las suyas, llevaron cervezas, juegos de azar, había una gran variedad de pizza y otras comidas y botanas, era un ambiente de lo más divertido.

Hinata miró alrededor buscando al moreno, observaba como las chicas trataban de ligar a los pocos que aún permanecían solteros, como Couji comía dos rebanadas de pizza a la vez, como Sakura se ponía a organizar algunos juegos como los de la fiesta pasada pero esta vez la única bebida sería la cerveza, entonces divisó en una esquina a un pequeño grupo jugando a los dardos, eran Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Shikamaru, Kiba, y Lee.

Sasuke estaba confiado y presumiendo de su excelente puntería, Naruto enojado como de costumbre cuando se sentía perdedor, acusaba a Sasuke de hacer trampa, estaban llevando una tabla de puntos, el peor era Lee y el mejor fue Sasuke, el segundo lugar fue un empate entre Kiba y Naruto, por esa razón el rubio estaba tan molesto, estaban apostando y el ganador se llevaría 1200 ryos, 200 por cabeza era una buena apuesta.

Hinata se acercó a los chicos y los saludó un poco tímida, se fue tranquilizando al ver que Sasuke la miraba con normalidad, él azabache aun no sabía nada, Naruto la saludó y le dio un beso en la mejilla y la peliazul le correspondió también, un poco sorprendida, podrían haber terminado pero se seguían llevando bien y como es el mejor amigo de Sasuke sería buena idea estar en buenos términos con él también.

Entonces Hinata se acercó hasta donde estaba el pelinegro y le pidió hablar con él a solas, el Uchiha accedió, fueron a una parte donde habían unos juegos infantiles, era algo ridículo, pero era el único lugar donde podían hablar sin que nadie los molestara, entonces comenzaron a platicar.

Sasuke: -Hinata, ¿qué es lo que me querías decir?-

La miró a los ojos y con una actitud calmada esperó su respuesta.

Hinata: -e-ehem Sasuke kun, ¿cómo está tu cabeza?-

El moreno se toca la cabeza, le sonrió y la miró relajado.

Sasuke: -estoy mucho mejor gracias a ti, el dolor casi ha desaparecido por completo, ¿eso es todo lo que me querías decir?-

Hinata: -si y no, es que quería contarte algo importante-

Sasuke: -¿y eso es?-

La chica de ojos perlas sintió que todo el valor que había juntado se le escapaba de las manos, como si de agua se tratase, entonces se quedó sin palabras, congelada, fue una cobarde ahí, en ese momento, ¿Cómo podrías confesarle a alguien el daño que le has causado?, ¿Qué demonios va a pensar de ella?, entonces no le quedó otra opción más que pedirle una cita al moreno.

Hinata: -Sasuke, ¿podríamos vernos mañana en algún lugar a solas?, hay algo importante de lo que tengo que hablarte…-

Sasuke algo desconcertado la miró a los ojos y observó que la ojiperla no podía decir lo que quería, al menos no con toda esa gente alrededor, entonces el azabache se lo pensó, normalmente no aceptaría, pero se sentía en deuda con la Hyuga, después de todo ella lo cuidó la noche en que se golpeó la cabeza.

Sasuke: -está bien, mañana tengo unos asuntos pendientes, ¿podemos vernos pasado mañana?-

La Hyuga recordó que el testigo le dio un plazo de 3 días para confesar y ese fue el primero de ellos, entonces decidida se dijo a si misma que pasara lo que pasara, el día de la cita le confesaría todo a Sasuke, aun si este la odiara por siempre, aunque la condenaran a prisión, pero enfrentaría su castigo sin ser una cobarde.

Hinata: -s-si entonces nos vemos pasado mañana, ¿dónde será la cita?-

El moreno suspira.

Sasuke: -aún no lo sé, pero como es algo importante ya pensaré en un buen sitio, te mandaré la dirección por teléfono, ¿está bien?-

Hinata: -claro, estaré esperando tu mensaje-

El moreno asiente con la cabeza y antes de poder decir otra palabra, es jalado del brazo por un impaciente Naruto.

Naruto: -Sasuke vamos a jugar al billar, ahí no puedes hacer tus trampas, apostemos de nuevo, todo o nada, te voy a dejar pobre ¡dattebayo!-

Animado por escuchar esas palabras, Sasuke no se dejaría vencer, aceptó el reto y fué a la mesa de billar en donde ya tenían las bolas listas.

Hinata se tapó la cara con ambas manos, no podía creer que dejó pasar una oportunidad como esa, estaba con el orgullo por los suelos y se limitó a ver como todos se divertían en la fiesta, hasta que una juguetona Sakura la empujó a la piscina de pelotas que tenía la ojiluna detrás de ella, nadie se lo esperaba y en vez de reír, todos comenzaron a saltar dentro de la piscina, se divirtieron como si fueran unos mocosos de nuevo, Neji ayudó a Hinata a salir de la piscina y con una sonrisa le dijo.

Neji: -Hinata, hiciste algo inesperado, mira como alegraste a todos, ven vamos a divertirnos un poco, te reto a vencerme en el póker-

Hinata aceptó y comienza a disfrutar de la reunión.

El día se fue terminando, los más cansados se fueron a sus casas, parece que la reunión está llegando a su fin, Hinata no pudo sospechar de nadie, todos se veían tan felices que la idea de que alguien entre ellos la amenazara le resultaba absurda.

Luego comenzó a observar a Ino chan, directamente a su vientre, pensando en cómo sería tener un hijo, tratando de pensar que sensaciones tiene al saber que dará a luz a un bebé, se perdió en sus pensamientos tanto que no se dio cuenta que se quedó mirándola fijamente y la rubia se percató de ello.

Con una cara un poco molesta, la rubia le mostró el dedo medio a la ojos perlas y le dijo.

Ino: -¿Que tanto me estas mirando?

La Hyuga se disculpó de inmediato y se fue a buscar a Neji y Hanabi para volver a casa, era cerca de la media noche y en cuanto los encontró, pidieron un taxi para que los llevaran a casa.

Sentía que estaba demasiado distraída, aún más de lo normal y necesitaba dormir, al llegar a casa se lanzó sobre su cama aún vestida, lo único que quería hacer era descansar un poco, Neji la Arropó con una manta y la dejó dormitar.

Al día siguiente, Hinata se sentía muy bien, había dormido como un tronco, estuvo tan cansada que durmió cerca de 10 horas, ya era casi de la una de la tarde, Neji la llamó para almorzar, Hinata se metió a la ducha, tratando de despertarse con el suave masaje que le daban las gotas de agua al caer sobre su piel.

Totalmente renovada, se vistió y se disponía a bajar a almorzar, pero al revisar su teléfono, se dio cuenta que había un mensaje proveniente de aquel número extraño, y al leerlo se enojó mucho. El mensaje decía lo siguiente:

"te creí más valiente de lo que en verdad eres, te acercaste a Sasuke y al final te acobardaste…, bueno, ¿que esperaba de una perra violadora como tú?, tienes 2 días para contarle, o si no..., atente a las consecuencias…".

En efecto alguien de la reunión era el testigo y la miró a punto de confesar, ¿quién podría ser? Esto ya se había vuelto muy molesto, definitivamente en la cita, debía confesar todo al moreno y terminar con esto de una vez por todas.

Fingió que no pasaba nada y bajó a almorzar con la familia, para su sorpresa, esta vez los acompañaba su padre Hiashi, a todos les sirvieron un plato de pato pekinés con sopa de bouillabaise, que está hecha con mariscos y para rematar, un trifle de frutos rojos como postre, eran platos elegantes, por lo general siempre que estaba Hiashi comían cosas así de extravagantes.

Hiashi comenzó a hablar sobre sus negocios, y aseguró que si seguían invirtiendo bien en la bolsa, en pocos meses alcanzarían o superarían a Uchiha Corp. Al escuchar ese apellido, Hinata se puso nerviosa, pero trató de disimular diciendo que se había quemado la lengua con la sopa, Neji trató de calmar las cosas y les habló sobre sus propios proyectos, Hanabi les contó que pronto iría de viaje con sus compañeros de la escuela, así que le pidió 50 mil ryos a su padre, a lo que este accedió de inmediato, él solía consentir demasiado a Hanabi ya que siempre le demostró más interés y cariño, o era sólo que siempre supo cómo manipular a un padre rico.

Al terminar de almorzar todos se fueron, sólo la ojiluna se quedó en la mesa, perdida en sus pensamientos, hasta que una de las muchachas de la servidumbre le fue a recoger los platos, entonces la peliazul decidió dar un pequeño paseo por el parque, el clima en el parque estaba de lo más agradable y ella se sentó en una de las bancas para descansar un momento, transcurrió media hora y después una cara familiar la sorprendió, era Naruto, quien se acercó sosteniendo 2 helados.

El rubio le dio uno de ellos, era un helado de chocolate y vainilla, entonces la peliazul le sonrió y lo tomó con gusto, lamió el helado y dejó que el rubio se sentara a su lado, él comenzó la conversación.

Naruto: -Hinata ¿qué haces aquí tan solita?, te veo algo distraída, ¿te sucede algo?-

La Hyuga lo miró a los ojos y trató de actuar calmada.

Hinata: -sí estoy bien, sólo me descuido por un pequeño problema que surgió, pero estaré bien, no te preocupes-

Naruto: -Hinata sabes que puedes contar conmigo, aunque ya no seamos pareja, te quiero y si estás en problemas puedes acudir a mí-

Hinata se levantó y le dio la mano a Naruto.

Hinata: -lo sé, vamos a dar una vuelta por la plaza, ¿te parece bien?-

Él le dio la mano y se fueron caminando juntos.

Naruto: -claro, ¿qué tal si te invito algo de ramen?, el ichiraku está muy cerca-

Hinata: -claro, sabes que el ramen me encanta-

Entonces disfrutó una tarde tranquila con su ex, de alguna manera sentirse en confianza con alguien la reconfortó mucho, al llegar a casa se fue a dar un baño, por alguna razón se sentía cómoda ese día, a pesar de todas las cosas que le habían estado sucediendo.

Se sumergió en la bañera y dejó que el agua lavara su cuerpo, se preguntó si existiría alguna forma de lavar sus pecados también, pero ella en el fondo sabía la respuesta.

Pasó la esponja sobre su cuerpo y lavó su cabello, la hora del baño era uno de sus momentos favoritos del día, y nada se lo podría arrebatar, al menos, no por el momento.

Salió y se secó con su toalla, se puso la pijama, por alguna razón tenía sueño, se dijo a si misma que seguramente su cansancio era culpa del estrés mental, luego se recostó y algo asustada miró su teléfono por si habían nuevos mensajes de aquella persona, pero para su sorpresa no había ninguno, entonces se quedó tranquila por un par de horas, luego su tranquilidad se vio comprometida cuando recibió un nuevo mensaje, ella lo leyó algo asustada, pero luego se sintió aliviada, el mensaje era de Sasuke, contenía la ubicación de un restaurante cercano y tenía una nota al pie que decía:

"Te espero a las 6pm en el restaurante, no llegues tarde, Sasuke".

Entonces suspiró y cerró los ojos, solo tenía que dejar que las cosas fluyeran, contarle todo a Sasuke y esperar a que él no fuera severo con ella.

Se quedó dormida rápidamente, pero no disfrutó de sus sueños, comenzó a tener pesadillas, su corazón se aceleraba, comenzó a sudar frío y tenía sueños donde Sasuke la odiaba, donde la metían a prisión, hasta uno donde soñó que frente suya, había otra Hinata que la tomó del cuello con ambas manos y comenzó a estrangularla, repitiéndole la frase, "¿cómo pudiste dejar que me convirtiera en ti?, ¡no quiero ir a prisión!" ella despertó muy asustada y con la respiración agitada.

Rápido, Neji entró al cuarto y la revisó.

Neji: -Hinata, ¿estás bien?-

Hinata: -s-sí, sólo tuve una pesadilla-

Entonces Neji la abrazó y la reconfortó un rato.

Neji: -Hinata, no pasa nada, por favor tranquilízate, estas muy estresada-

Se quedaron varios minutos en esa posición, hasta que por fin la ojiperla pudo relajarse y descansar, Hanabi le llevó un vaso de agua y también se quedó a su lado, Hinata sabía que su familia podía ser muy estricta pero tiene personas que la aman de verdad.

momentos después bajó con ellos a la sala para mirar películas mientras desayunaban té y galletas, sabía que debía acabar con esto pronto o sería perjudicial para su salud.

La tarde fue llegando y Sasuke se preparó para ir al restaurante a charlar con la ojos perlas, él no tenía ganas de salir en realidad, pero le había prometido a la Hyuga que asistiría, decidió esperarla sólo 30 minutos, un segundo más y se iría del lugar, no tenía mucha paciencia y menos para un asunto que no le quedaba nada claro.

Se vistió casual, jeans de color azul marino, una camisa blanca y una bufanda negra, sólo iría a lo que debía, sin entretenerse demasiado.

Por otra parte Hinata estaba eligiendo que ropa usaría para la cita, la verdad le daba igual, pues para lo que haría poco importaba como luciera, así que tomó lo más cómodo que encontró y se sentó a esperar un poco el momento para ir a buscar a Sasuke, mientras tanto se repetía a si misma algunas frases para darse valor.

Sasuke llegó al restaurante, para pasar el rato pidió un poco de café y lo disfrutó mientras esperaba a la peliazul, eran ya las 6 pm, era raro que Hinata no hubiese llegado ya, pues ella era la que quería hablar con él, el moreno comenzó a mandarle mensajes de texto, le preguntaba dónde estaba, que él ya tenía tiempo esperando en el restaurante, pero sólo lo dejaba en visto, él se desesperó y al pasar los 30 minutos decidió marcharse, pagó por el café y se retiró del lugar.

Hinata estaba aterrada bajo las sábanas de su cama, al final ganó su lado cobarde, se sentía tan mal consigo misma, ahora estaba a merced del testigo, dejó las lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas mientras se decepcionaba de sí misma.

Sabía que le llegaría un mensaje del testigo anunciando su fin, lo esperó hora tras hora, pero no le llegaba ningún mensaje, es como si el testigo ya hubiera hecho su movida o se hubiera rendido con ella, por la mente de Hinata cabía la posibilidad de que el testigo no tuviera ninguna prueba sólida en su contra, por eso la necesidad de confesarle la verdad al moreno, entonces concibió un poco de luz por fin, si la vieron perpetrar el acto, tal vez no quedó ninguna evidencia, esa noche estaba oscuro y había limpiado muy bien el cuerpo de Sasuke, se sentía a salvo, decepcionada de sí misma y sintiéndose culpable, pero a salvo.

Sólo tuvo el valor de responderle el mensaje a Sasuke, disculpándose por no asistir a la cita y por desperdiciar su tiempo, pero el moreno le contestó con un seco "Ok."

Pasaron los días y no había señales de que la policía ni Sasuke supieran del crimen, entonces Hinata fue volviendo a su vida cotidiana normal.

Pasaron 15 días de eso y Hinata está como si nada hubiese pasado, todos hacen sus vidas normalmente, Neji comenzó a salir con Tenten, se veía más feliz de lo normal, Hiashi y Hizashi aceptaron su relación por que la familia de Tenten manejaba un negocio de herramientas e instrumental que le serviría de mucho para hacer crecer a Hyuga Corp.

Hinata hoy tenía una reunión con Ino chan, quien le pidió que le ayudara a elegir su vestido de bodas, la Hyuga no sabía por qué había pedido específicamente su ayuda, pero con gusto aceptó su invitación.

Mientras caminaba por la calle rumbo a la mansión de los Uchiha, recibió una llamada telefónica de Ino chan, ella contestó mientras caminaba.

Ino: -hola Hinata, ¿ya vienes de camino? Te estoy esperando-

Hinata: -sí, de hecho voy caminando hacia allá-

Ino: -de verdad tengo tantas ganas de casarme, mi vestido de bodas debe ser espectacular-

Hinata: -lo será, no sé por qué me pediste ayuda, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo-

Ino: -te lo pedí porque tienes buen gusto Hinata, sabes elegir muy bien a tus objetivos-

Hinata algo desconcertada por el tono en el que Ino le hablaba continúa la conversación.

la peliazul ríe nerviosamente.

Hinata: -jejeje sí, ¿objetivos?, ¿no habrás querido decir objetos?-

Ino: -sí..., eso..., bueno..., la verdad me encanta la idea de casarme, aunque tengo 18 años me siento algo rara, no sé si sea demasiado pronto-

Hinata: -si no lo intentas no lo sabrás, creo que Itachi san y tú se ven muy lindos juntos-

Ino: -¿de verdad?, ¿tú lo crees así?-

La rubia suena feliz.

Hinata: -claro, tú siempre fuiste una de las más lindas de la academia, creo que Itachi se siente afortunado de tenerte como esposa, felicidades Ino chan-

Ino: -jejeje, gracias me haces sentir un poco avergonzada, no creo ser tan bonita-

Hinata: -claro que lo eres, ¿ya saben que nombre le van a poner a su bebé?-

Ino: -no aún no lo sabemos…,erm... Hinata, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

Hinata: -sí, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras-

Ino: -bueno entonces puedes decirme ¿por qué violaste a Sasuke en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Itachi?-

Hinata totalmente horrorizada le pregunta.

Hinata: -¿q-que? ¿A qué te refieres?-

Ino: -yo soy la testigo, ¿por qué demonios no le has confesado a Sasuke lo que le hiciste?-

La peliazul sintió un terror enorme, Ino fue la persona que la observó como ella profanaba a Sasuke mientras él estaba inconsciente, entonces se dispone a hablar con Ino sobre aquello, quizás aún pudiera arreglar las cosas.

Hinata: -¿qué es lo que quieres?, ¿dinero?...-

Ino: -yo no quiero nada Hinata, mira, Sasuke es mi cuñado, somos familia y tengo que protegerlo, lo que hiciste está mal desde cualquier punto de vista, el que debe decidir que harán contigo, es él…-

Hinata se siente desenmascarada y totalmente acorralada, entonces se enoja y le contesta.

Hinata: -¡no le voy a confesar nada a Sasuke! Y si vas a creer que te tengo miedo estás equivocada-

Ino en un tono burlón le dice.

Ino: -Hinata, ¡eso ya no es una opción!-

Ino: -Te lo dije, ¿no es así?, te di tiempo para que hicieras lo correcto… y, ¡te acobardaste!-

Ino: -ya le conté todo a Sasuke…-

Hinata se congeló al escuchar esas palabras, tanto que tiró su celular al suelo, sintió como un escalofrío recorría su espalda y se preguntó que debía hacer, ir a hablar con Sasuke o irse a esconder como la cobarde que había sido hasta ahora.

Lo más probable es que Sasuke vaya a la policía, pero ¿si no lo hacía?, podría ir a ver a Sasuke y tratar de que no la denunciara, ¿Cómo reaccionará el azabache?, asustada levantó su teléfono del suelo, aún no se había cortado la llamada, entonces retomó su conversación con Ino.

Hinata: -Ino, maldita…, tu palabra no será suficiente, nadie dudaría de mí, he vivido una vida impecable hasta ahora, además el estatus de mi familia hará que nadie te crea y no dejé ninguna evidencia, sin evidencias no pueden castigarme, me encargué de eso, esa misma noche...-

Ino se burla de la ojiluna.

Ino: -jajaja ¿acaso me crees estúpida? Mira esto…-

Al poco rato le llega un archivo a su celular con el nombre de "movie mp 4", por la extensión sabía que se trataba de un archivo de vídeo, Hinata algo escéptica lo abrió y observó su contenido, su expresión de escepticismo fue cambiando a una de auténtico terror, el vídeo mostraba todo con claridad, se veían sus caras y sus voces, era una prueba irrefutable de su lascivo crimen.

la peliazul se puso a reír, sabía que estaba más que muerta, no le quedaba de otra más que irse a disculpar con Sasuke.

Fue corriendo a la mansión de los Uchiha, esperando a que el pelinegro se apiadara un poco de ella, al llegar a la verja principal la dejaron pasar por órdenes del mismo Sasuke, al llegar a la mansión, es recibida por el moreno, él le cuenta que su hermano e Ino chan ya se habían ido a elegir el vestido de bodas, por lo que estarían solos, al ver que la ojiluna estaba cansada de tanto correr, la invitó a pasar dentro de la casa, la peliazul no sabía cómo sentirse, ella era la mala de la historia, ¿entonces por qué tenía tanto miedo?.

Sasuke le brinda un vaso de agua, pero Hinata lo rechaza, después ella se tiró al suelo y abrazó las piernas del Uchiha suplicando por piedad para que él no la entregase a la policía.

el azabache la levanta y la sienta, no se ve enojado, está tranquilo, eso le causó aún más su desconcierto a la ojiluna, entonces comienzan a conversar.

Sasuke: -Hinata sólo escúchame, tu hiciste algo terrible, ¿te das cuenta de ello?-

Hinata asiente con la cabeza y escucha con atención al moreno.

Sasuke: -Ino hizo bien al mostrarme el vídeo, no le guardes rencor, si ella no fuera familia, un vídeo como ese, sería perjudicial para las imágenes de nuestras familias, ¡ambas! Ninguna saldría bien librada de un escándalo así-

Sasuke: -no estoy molesto, pero es injusto por que yo no disfruté nada, al menos no lo recuerdo-

Se muerde los labios y la mira a los ojos.

Sasuke: -Hinata, debes compensármelo de alguna manera-

La peliazul lo miró a los ojos y le dijo.

Hinata: -¿cuánto dinero quieres?

Sasuke: -no me importa el dinero, aún si me dieras toda tu fortuna, no sería suficiente…-

Hinata: -¿entonces qué es lo que deseas?-

Sasuke: -te daré dos opciones, puedo llevar el vídeo a la policía y hacer una denuncia, o…-

Hinata: -¿Qué?-

Él la mira con una pequeña sonrisa esbozada en sus labios y le contesta.

Sasuke: -puedes volverte mi "esclava"…-

Hinata pensó.

[¿Qué demonios?, ¿acaso dijo que fuera su esclava?]

No pudo evitar pensar las formas en las que Sasuke la podría humillar si aceptaba ser su esclava, pero ninguna de ellas sería tan fuerte como la humillación y dolor que les causaría a ella y a su familia que la policía la condenara a prisión, entonces muy a su pesar, pensó que si ella había credo el problema era su deber solucionarlo por cuenta propia.

Muy a regañadientes le contestó con firmeza.

Hinata: -seré tu esclava, sólo borra el vídeo-

El azabache con una sonrisa algo perversa le contesta.

Sasuke: -sabia elección, pero no lo borraré aun..., lo borraré hasta que sienta que pagaste tu deuda conmigo-

Hinata cerró los ojos resignada y suspiró.

Hinata: -suena justo-

Sasuke la invitó a pasar a su habitación, la peliazul lo siguió, por alguna razón se sintió liberada, sabía que Sasuke era de palabra y pasara lo que pasara no la traicionaría.

Sasuke se sentó sobre su cama y la invitó a sentarse junto a él.

Sasuke: -Hinata, ¿se sintió bien cuando…, ehmm, tuviste sexo conmigo?-

Ella sonrojada le contestó.

Hinata: -c-claro, si no fuera así, no hubiera continuado-

Sasuke: -ya veo-

Hinata: -ser tu esclava… ¿quieres que limpie tu casa?, ¿qué es lo que debo hacer?-

Sasuke: -creo que te confundes, limpiar mi casa… eso es el trabajo de una maid, no de una esclava, lo que quiero es… todo, literalmente quiero todo de ti-

Hinata: -¿c-como es eso?-

Sasuke la recostó sobre la cama y le pidió que guardara silencio poniendo su dedo índice sobre sus labios.

Sasuke: -shhh-

Entonces el pelinegro fue a su armario y sacó un aparato, ella no podía ver de qué se trataba, hasta que se lo mostró, era un vibrador con forma de una pequeña cápsula.

Sasuke: -serás mi esclava sexual-

Ella se sonrojó y pensó que cosas podría hacerle Sasuke con ese aparato.

Sasuke: -por favor recuéstate Hinata-

La ojiperla se recostó sin protestar, estaba curiosa de lo que le fuera a suceder en ese momento.

Entonces, Sasuke le quitó sus prendas una a una de una manera suave hasta dejarla sólo con sujetador y bragas, entonces le pidió que subiera las piernas y las separara, la peliazul totalmente avergonzada obedeció y esperaba lo peor.

Entonces el moreno encendió el vibrador y comenzó a pasarlo por sobre la suave piel de la Hyuga, lo detuvo unos segundos sobre sus pezones para observar como estos se ponían duros, no sabía por qué, pero Hinata comenzó a excitarse, el chico que la volvía loca le estaba haciendo cosas pervertidas.

Entonces Sasuke pasó el vibrador sobre la zona del clítoris de Hinata, apenas estaba cubierta por su ropa interior pero por la excitación que la ojiperla tenía era fácil diferenciarlo, entonces posó el aparato sobre su clítoris y comenzó a moverlo con suaves movimientos circulares, la peliazul comenzó a gemir.

Sasuke: -mira como gimes, esto me gusta, vamos gime más, hazlo para mí-

Descubrió los senos de Hinata y comenzó a chuparlos suavemente, masajeándolos con ambas manos, ella se dejó tocar y se estremecía cuando él mordisqueaba sus pezones, había asumido su rol de esclava muy rápido.

El moreno metió el vibrador dentro la vagina de la Hyuga y con sus dedos la acariciaba suavemente.

Sasuke: -parece que te estás mojando mucho, eres una pervertida-

Sacó los dedos y observó cómo estaban empapados con el flujo vaginal de la chica de ojos perlas.

Hinata estaba totalmente excitada, el masaje y la vibración la habían vuelto loca, eso aunado a que el que le estaba dando placer era el chico que la volvía loca, era demasiado erótico, miró a Sasuke y observó que este también estaba excitado, el bulto en sus pantalones no mentía, el azabache abrió la bragueta de su pantalón y dejó salir su pene, al parecer, tenerlo presionado dentro de su pantalón le causaba incomodidad, ella al ver, el pene que le traía recuerdos tan eróticos, se puso aún más caliente, entonces la peliazul le rogó que por favor la dejara chuparlo, a lo que el Uchiha le contestó con un.

Sasuke: -"nope, me das miedo"-

Sasuke: -además estás asumiendo tu papel de esclava demasiado mal, ¿cuándo has visto que el amo obedezca a su esclava?-

Entonces el azabache le quitó las bragas y comenzó a acariciarla, Hinata apretaba las sábanas con las manos.

Sasuke: -nunca lo he comprobado, pero creo que puedo hacer que te corras y hagas un squirt-

El moreno entonces metió su dedo anular y medio dentro de la vagina de Hinata y comenzó a masajearla.

Sasuke: -quiero que me digas en qué lugar sientes más placer, si lo masajeo correctamente haré que explotes, y me encantaría ver eso-

Hinata: -h-hai-

Hinata trataba de no gemir más de la cuenta, y Sasuke estaba masajeando tal y como lo observó en algunas películas porno.

Sasuke: -tch, esto es más difícil de lo que pensaba-

Masajeó aún más rápido y profundo hasta que Hinata le dijo la ubicación de ese punto, el sintió con la punta de sus dedos una leve depresión en donde la peliazul sentía más placer, entonces comenzó a atacar en ese lugar, quería saber si Hinata podía o no hacer un squirt a como de lugar.

La ojos perlas se dejó hacer todo lo que el moreno quería, su nivel de excitación y perversión fueron aumentando, de pronto comenzó a sentir una sucesión de orgasmos, pero no comunes y corrientes, comenzó a sentir mucho calor en esa zona, era un placer aún más intenso que el orgasmo común, parece que lo había conseguido, de repente comenzó a sentir unas tremendas ganas de orinar, le pidió a Sasuke que quitara su mano, no quería orinarle encima, a lo que el pelinegro sonriente le dijo, "hazlo, eso no es orina, déjalo salir", y comenzó a masajear con aun más fuerza.

Entonces Hinata se sintió liberada junto con el orgasmo, se vació completamente, vio como salía con fuerza una especie de líquido transparente desde el interior de su vagina, entonces gimió tan fuerte como pudo y arqueó un poco la espalda mientras los espasmos del orgasmo se iban deteniendo.

Sasuke complacido con lo que acababa de presenciar, la dejó descansar y con curiosidad olfateó su mano para recordar a que huele un squirt.

Sasuke: -felicidades Hinata, puedes hacer squirt-

Metió sus dedos en la boca de Hinata, y besó su frente.

Sasuke: -mmm, ¿entiendes?, ahora eres mi esclava en cuerpo y alma-

* * *

Fin de la segunda parte GuG.

Aclaración, ese fue el mejor squirt de todos los squirt, squirt, ¿puedes dejar de decir squirt?, sé que la carga de drama podría ser algo excesiva pero lo que viene a continuación lo vale, espero que lo disfruten y cualquier duda o sugerencia pueden dejar un comentario, gracias.


	3. La noche abraza a la luna

**Género:** Romance / Drama

 **personajes principales:** Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuga, Ino Yamanaka, Itachi Uchiha

 **Autor:** WhiteHunterKou

 **Rank:** M

 **DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Naruto y el mundo creado en él pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. se utilizan sin ningún fin comercial.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

 **LA NOCHE ABRAZA A LA LUNA.**

Mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha, desde que tengo edad para recordar, estuve inmerso en un mundo lleno de pretensión y materialismo, nunca sufrí carencias, tenía todos los lujos que nacer en una familia acaudalada podía ofrecer.

Pero, sin embargo, tenía carencias emocionales; mamá y papá fueron distantes, siempre estaban ocupados y rara vez se portaban cariñosos conmigo, priorizaban el trabajo por sobre la familia.

Me educaron para convertirme en la cabeza de la familia, tenía que hacerlo todo perfecto, impecable, no mostrar mis sentimientos, ni debilidades, tenía que guardar una apariencia de superioridad ante todos, siempre intenté llenar las expectativas que tenían mis padres sobre mí.

Nací con un cuerpo algo débil, pero mi inteligencia destacaba, era el heredero de una familia bastante importante y tenía que aprender a comportarme como tal, nunca se me permitió elegir libremente mi camino.

Sólo tenía 6 años de edad cuando mi familia me bendijo con un hermano, su nombre es Sasuke, al verlo por primera vez, supe que lo quería, él es para mí, aún más importante que mis padres.

Aún con una vida tan complicada el poco tiempo libre que tenía lo aproveché para convivir con Shisui que siempre consideré mi mejor amigo, no, un hermano mayor, mis compañeros de la academia y nuestros familiares, también traté de siempre ser el mejor ejemplo a seguir para Sasuke, siempre lo amé, aunque con lo ocupado que estaba no pude convivir con él tanto como hubiera deseado, a veces me pregunto si me consideraba distante o si me odiaba por dejarle sólo durante tanto tiempo.

Los años pasaron y fuimos creciendo, siempre me consideraron bastante maduro para mi edad, aprendí mucho sobre el mundo y sobre la empresa de la familia, como funcionaba todo, el cargo que ocuparía al llegar a ser la cabeza de la familia y otras cosas útiles.

Todo se desmoronó hace 4 años, mamá y papá murieron en un accidente, aunque no estoy seguro de que en verdad lo fuera.

Yo aún no terminaba la universidad y mi tío Teyaki Uchiha peleó la custodia de Sasuke en el tribunal, por supuesto yo también pelee por él pero mi tío ganó, todos me decían que era muy chico como para hacerme cargo de mi hermano sólo, el tío se lo llevó a vivir junto con su esposa Uruchi Uchiha, y lo apartaron a de mí.

Cada vez que iba a visitar a Sasuke, el tío Teyaki me lo dejaba ver cada vez menos tiempo, restringió mi contacto con él y le dijo no sé cuántas mentiras sobre mí, sobre todo le dijo que no quería verlo ni quedarme con él ya que lo consideraba un estorbo, Sasuke me odiaba profundamente.

Así pasaron varios años, hasta que Sasuke se enteró de todo y al cumplir la mayoría de edad escapó de la casa de mi tío, al enterarme de eso lo busqué, fue bastante difícil encontrarlo, se quedaba a dormir en hoteles o en las casas de algunos amigos suyos, deambulando sin rumbo alguno por la ciudad, cuando lo encontré, platicamos sobre la situación y nos reconciliamos, me lo llevé a vivir conmigo a la mansión y recuperamos algo del tiempo perdido, al poco tiempo, nos volvimos inseparables y eso me hizo verdaderamente feliz.

Hace un año estuve al borde de la muerte, contraje una grave enfermedad respiratoria conocida como pulmonía, sentía que me asfixiaba y pensé que moriría, pasé semanas combatiéndola, Sasuke estaba destrozado, fue una de las pocas veces que lo vi llorar.

Hice lo más sensato, arreglé mi testamento para no dejar a Sasuke desprotegido, los médicos me daban pocas esperanzas de sobrevivir pero bajo todo pronóstico, logré recuperarme.

Esa experiencia hizo que valorara más la vida, ahora quiero que cada segundo de mi vida valga la pena.

Desde que me recuperé me volví más desinhibido, asistí a muchas fiestas, en una de ellas conocí a una chica de lo más interesante, su nombre es Ino Yamanaka, ella era muy joven, tiene casi la misma edad que mi hermano y de hecho era su amiga, por un momento dudé en convivir con ella pero me enteré que nunca pasó nada entre ellos, pues Sasuke se hizo novio de Sakura chan, e Ino se rindió con él.

Ino es directa, graciosa, coqueta y decidida, cualidades que me parecen hermosas, ella es mi chica ideal. Es sin duda una de las mujeres más bellas que haya conocido en mi vida.

Siempre que podíamos pasábamos el tiempo juntos, la volví a ver en otras reuniones y conforme más tiempo pasamos juntos, sentí como nuestra conexión fue haciéndose más intensa.

Recuerdo bien que en una fiesta que se realizó en el hotel de Kakashi senpai, todos bebimos mucho y la situación fue subiendo de tono, Ino y yo nos besamos, sentí cómo la llama de la pasión se encendió dentro de mi pecho, ese había sido el beso más delicioso que jamás experimenté, recordar la suavidad de sus labios, su dulce perfume, su hermosa figura, y esos ojos color verde jade que son tan bellos, me hicieron sentir vivo, más vivo que nunca.

Fuimos afortunados pues estábamos en un hotel de lujo, Kakashi senpai nos dio las llaves de su penthouse, sin dudarlo aprovechamos la oportunidad, como si yo fuera un animal salvaje cargué a Ino chan hasta la cama y la bajé suavemente sobre esta, comencé a besarla como loco, creo que nunca me había sentido tan excitado, literalmente le arranqué la ropa, dejando al descubierto su maravilloso cuerpo, su piel blanca y llena de luz me invitaba a acariciarla, al sentir el roce de mis dedos ella se sonrojó ligeramente, entonces comenzó su ataque, pues besó mi cuello y fue desvistiéndome, por un momento me sentí dominado, éramos un par de leones luchando en la cama, su cabello tenía un olor delicioso, casi hipnótico que confundía mis sentidos, ella tomó y masajeo mi pene suavemente y dijo que tenía buen tamaño, a mí sólo me importaba besarla y hacerla sentir tan excitada como yo lo estaba,

Ella se recostó sobre la cama y yo me posé sobre ella, acaricié sus senos y jugué un poco con ellos, Ino soltó un dulce gemido que me puso más caliente que las llamas del infierno, no soy muy bueno con los juegos previos, así que acaricié su vagina con la punta de mi pene, ella me pedía que no la hiciera esperar más, entonces de una estocada la penetré y comencé a embestir, ella me abrazó con sus piernas y seguía mis movimientos, nos besamos, la excitación era tanta que al separar nuestras bocas se formó un hilo de saliva, de hecho es la primera mujer que me hace sentir tan bien.

Creo que no pude controlarme pues de tan fuerte que embestí, ella me pidió que me calmara un par de veces, cuando vi que de sus ojos brotaron un par de lágrimas me detuve y dejé que ella liderara, estaba claro que estaba demasiado excitado y no podía controlar mi fuerza, entonces giramos sobre la cama, quedé boca arriba y ella me montaba, esta mujer me volvía loco.

Entonces la dejé hacer lo que quisiera, me limité a disfrutarlo y a seguir sus movimientos, nuestros cuerpos y sudor se mezclaron en un erótico abrazo, cambiamos un par de veces de posición, me sorprende que ella sea tan experimentada pero a la vez me encanta ya que yo suelo ser muy práctico, su creatividad me complementa.

Luego de un rato ambos nos fundimos en un orgasmo maravilloso y nos quedamos dormidos, parecíamos una pareja de recién casados, creo que esa fue la primera vez que me dejé llevar de esa manera, fue genial.

Tiempo después nos volvimos a ver, esta vez a solas, y solíamos tener relaciones una o dos veces a la semana, éramos algo así como amigos con derecho, o eso pensé ya que desconocía lo que ella hiciera fuera de nuestra relación.

De pronto la dejé de ver un par de semanas, ella no respondía mis mensajes y parecía estar evitándome, otras dos semanas pasaron, yo la extrañaba con locura, de pronto ella fue a buscarme a la empresa, pidió que nos viéramos a solas, entonces cancelé todas mis actividades por el resto del día y la invité a pasar a mi oficina, ella estaba con una cara seria, no sabía que podía actuar de esa manera, comenzamos a conversar y lo que me contó cambió mi vida; ella estaba embarazada, me mostró sus resultados, tenía un poco más de un mes de embarazo, me explicó que yo era el único hombre con el que ella había estado saliendo, así que no había duda de que ese bebé era definitivamente mío, digo nuestro.

Entonces con total seriedad me preguntó que quería hacer, ella sabía que un escándalo así sería malo para la empresa y la familia, con un poco de miedo me dijo que si yo se lo pedía, ella abortaría al bebé… o se iría a vivir lejos con el bebé para salvar mi imagen.

Yo después de reflexionar un par de minutos, supe que no quería ser esa clase de hombre, no quería ser el malo, ni quería ser como mi padre, tomé la decisión de hacerme responsable.

Yo le pedí matrimonio, ella muy sorprendida me dijo que aceptaba, tengo mucho amor para dar y estoy a buena edad para tener un hijo, espero ser un buen padre y esposo, por esa misma razón anuncié nuestra boda en mi fiesta de cumpleaños, Sasuke tomó la noticia con madurez; en el fondo sé que le emociona la idea de convertirse en tío y espero que Ino y yo nos amemos mucho y le demos una familia feliz a nuestro hijo o hija; Ino y yo hemos pensado el nombre y decidimos que será Inoka si es niña o Inoyuki si es niño.

* * *

Ha pasado una semana desde que Sasuke y Hinata hicieron el trato, ella sería su esclava y él le perdonaba su crimen, sabe que Sasuke la utiliza, pero aun así ella iba a cumplir con su parte del trato, sabía que Sasuke no la iba a traicionar.

Hinata ha estado tranquila, todo el sufrimiento que pasó se fue desvaneciendo, si Sasuke la había perdonado no tenía por qué temer, sabía que sólo la estaba usando para cumplir sus fantasías y deseos, por ella estaba bien, pues esa noche ella lo había utilizado a él también, además ella adquirió gusto a que Sasuke le hiciera cosas pervertidas.

El moreno la citó de nuevo en su casa, ella acudió puntual, como de costumbre la propiedad estaba vacía, Itachi e Ino chan fueron a comprar algunos muebles para el cuarto del bebé.

Cuando llegó a la habitación de Sasuke, se puso algo nerviosa, el azabache es muy pervertido y puede hace lo que quiera con ella, la ojiluna tocó la puerta, al escuchar los golpecitos él la invita a pasar y le dice.

Sasuke: -Hinata llegas temprano, vamos pasa, me agrada la puntualidad en mis esclavas-

Hinata: -¿esclavas?, solo tienes una…-

Él se sienta al borde de su cama y la invita a sentarse a su lado, la peliazul está algo avergonzada por lo que sucedió el otro día con el pequeño vibrador de cápsula y el squirt, avanzó a paso lento hasta estar frente al azabache.

Hinata: -S-Sasuke kun ¿qué es lo que deseas?, haré mi mejor esfuerzo-

El Uchiha sonríe cual villano de anime, la Hyuga sabe que eso no es bueno.

Sasuke: -Hinata tengo hambre…-

Hinata: -puedo prepararte algo de comer, sólo pide lo que se te antoje-

Sonrojada la Hyuga se puso a pensar en los platillos que sabe cocinar mejor.

Sasuke: -quiero un postre-

Hinata: -claro solo dime que quieres y lo prepararé-

Sasuke: -a ti…, yo te voy a comer Hinata, prepárate-

Al escuchar esas palabras la ojos perlas algo asustada comenzó a pensar en el canibalismo, ¿acaso Sasuke la iba a devorar? Entonces trató de marcharse del lugar.

Hinata: -¡n-no tengo buen sabor por favor no me mates!, te traeré una tarta o algo de pudding-

Sasuke: -¿Qué demonios?, creo que te haces ideas equivocadas, no temas…, te va a gustar-

Confundida la ojiluna miró al moreno a los ojos y le preguntó.

Hinata: -¿cómo me vas a comer?-

Sasuke sacó un tarro de miel y se lo mostró.

Sasuke: -imagina como…-

Hinata: -¡n-no lo sé!, por favor sólo hazlo-

Sasuke: -eres muy ansiosa, está bien desnúdate acuéstate sobre la cama-

Hinata se sonroja y lo obedece, comienza a comprender lo que desea el moreno.

Sasuke se acerca a ella y unta un poco de miel sobre sus senos, la miel está pegajosa, caliente y se siente extraño, la ojiluna deja escapar un leve gemido.

Sasuke: -por fin lo comprendes, que bien se ve mi esclava cuando está excitada-

El Uchiha comienza a chupar los senos de la peliazul, lamiendo la miel como si de un oso se tratara, un oso negro claro está, Hinata solo cierra los ojos y siente las lamidas y mordisqueos que el moreno le hace a sus senos.

Hinata: -¿p-por qué te gustan tanto mis senos?-

Sasuke: -porque son grandes, suaves, firmes, son perfectos y me ponen caliente de sólo verlos-

Eso en el fondo la hizo sentir feliz, a Sasuke le gustaba al menos una parte de ella, quizás no era lo que quería, pero lo tomó como un comienzo.

El azabache devoró los senos de la Hyuga y aún insatisfecho untó un poco sobre la vagina de la ojos perlas.

Ella se estremeció un poco y mordió un mechón de su cabello para evitar gemir fuerte.

Sasuke: -siento que aún no estoy satisfecho, te voy a comer un poco más-

Con las manos separó las piernas de Hinata quien sólo cerró los ojos, pero no opuso resistencia, en el fondo quería sentir las lamidas de Sasuke.

El moreno algo inexperto comenzó a lamer suavemente por sobre el clítoris de Hinata, ella se puso muy caliente, nunca pensó que Sasuke jugara con ella de esa manera.

Al verla tan avergonzada, el moreno decidió que era hora de marcarla como suya, ella tenía cerrados los ojos y no se esperaría lo que estaba a punto de suceder, el Uchiha comenzó a desvestirse sin dejar de lamer a la Hyuga, esa escena hizo que tuviera una gran erección.

El pelinegro pensó por un momento y decidió ponerse un condón, no quería repetir lo que le sucedió a su hermano, él era muy joven como para tener hijos.

Sasuke empezó a acariciar la vagina de Hinata con la punta de su pene y le preguntó si quería sentir aún más placer, la peliazul asintió con la cabeza, eso era todo, sin titubear un solo momento la penetró de una sola estocada, Hinata no lo vio venir y al sentir la penetración tuvo un espasmo y dio un grito, abrió los ojos y vio que el moreno la estaba embistiendo, la ojiluna lo abrazó y le reclamó.

Hinata: -S-Sasuke kun, eso es trampa, no estaba preparada…-

Todo sucedía mientras sus respiraciones se aceleraban y comenzaban a sudar.

Sasuke: -te veías tan linda que no pude evitarlo-

El moreno la besó y la peliazul correspondió, quería que ese momento durara para siempre, era la primera vez que tenían sexo consensual, lo disfrutó tremendamente.

Hinata: -p-para la próxima avísame, casi me corro con esa primera embestida-

Sasuke: -está bien, sería un problema que te corrieras antes que yo, ahora ponte en 4 patas, haremos doggy style-

La peliazul obedece al moreno y adopta la posición de perrito lo mejor que puede, él le corrige la postura y la hace bajar un poco su pecho, al parecer esta era la posición favorita de Sasuke.

Sasuke: -está bien, ahora sólo gózalo-

Sasuke tomó la cadera de Hinata con ambas manos y la penetró, comenzó el desenfrenado acto que a ambos les encantaba, las embestidas fueron aumentando su fuerza y la ojiluna sintió como la penetración era más completa, él en su perversión le dio un par de nalgadas a las que la ojos perlas respondió con un fuerte grito y gemidos.

Hinata: -auch, ¡S-Sasuke kun eso duele!-

Sasuke: -lo siento, me dejé llevar-

Sasuke aumentó la velocidad de sus embestidas y ambos llegaron al clímax al mismo tiempo.

Sasuke se sacó el condón y le hizo un nudo, la peliazul se sorprendió al ver la cantidad de semen en su interior, después se quedaron recostados sobre la cama, Sasuke no solía hacerlo pero la abrazó y se quedó dormido a su lado, Hinata sólo lo disfrutó el abrazo del moreno y descansaron un buen rato.

Hinata estaba tan satisfecha que se quedó dormida, Sasuke despertó antes pero guardó silencio y la observó dormir, sinceramente Hinata es la chica más atractiva con la que él se hubiera acostado.

El moreno disfrutó observarla dormir, y pensó seriamente en borrar el video, pero al pensarlo más detenidamente, ese video era lo único que los ataba y si él lo destruía, nada impediría que Hinata se marchara y lo dejara sólo, entonces pensó. "Maldición" ¿ya le estaba empezando a tomar cariño a la Hyuga? De ninguna manera, él tenía que castigarla un poco más.

Una hora después Hinata despertó, pero en vez de ver una cara feliz por el maravilloso sexo que tuvieron, se encontró a un malhumorado Sasuke.

Hinata: -¿q-que pasa? ¿Por qué estás molesto Sasuke Kun?, ¿acaso no te gustó como se sintió el sexo?-

Sasuke: -oh no, a mí me encantó, pero el problema es que te dormiste sobre mi brazo, y ahora lo tengo dormido-

Se pone a refunfuñar.

Hinata se quita de encima y se disculpa, le da un masaje a su brazo, Sasuke solo finge estar molesto, algo de culpa no le caería mal a la ojos perlas, él pudo quitar el brazo en cualquier momento pero de verdad disfrutó verla dormir, a tal grado de aguantar la sensación del brazo entumecido para no despertarla.

De la nada se escucha un rugido, era el estómago de la Hyuga, el moreno se dio cuenta de la hora que era y en efecto ella no había comido nada.

Sasuke: -Hinata ponte tu ropa, iremos a cenar algo-

Hinata: -¿estás seguro?, n-no tengo hambre-

Sasuke: -los sonidos de tu estómago te delatan…-

Hinata avergonzada acepta la invitación y se alista para salir con Sasuke.

Él no quiere tardar mucho así que la lleva a un wacronalds cercano.

Al entrar al sitio algunas personas murmuran "mira es la reina comedora", Sasuke se pregunta ¿de qué hablan?, Hinata disimula no saber de lo que están hablando y se acercan al cajero, el cual amablemente les atiende y los invita a que pidan su orden.

Sasuke: -yo invito, a ver… quiero una hamburguesa con queso y una orden de papas fritas, una botella de agua mineral y eso sería todo para mí, ¿y tú Hinata?, ¿Que ordenarás?-

Hinata: -erm, quiero 4 hamburguesas dobles con queso, 4 raciones de papas grandes, una malteada y una soda grande por favor-

Sasuke se quedó boquiabierto, algo escéptico creyó que era una broma.

Sasuke: -ajajaja no sabía que podías hacer bromas tan buenas-

Hinata sonrojada y algo nerviosa lo miró a los ojos.

Hinata: -n-no es broma ejeje-

Sasuke hace una mueca y se dispone a pagar.

Hinata: -S-Sasuke kun, yo puedo pagar mi parte, tengo dinero en mi bolsa…-

Sasuke: -soy un hombre de palabra…, bueno sólo tengo 3000 ryos en la cartera, ¿cuánto es?-

Cajero: -2800 ryos por favor-

Sasuke se pone la mano en la frente.

Sasuke: - ¿que se le va a hacer?-

El moreno paga las órdenes y se van a sentar.

Con la cartera casi vacía se sienta con la peliazul a esperar su orden, la cual llega en un par de minutos, el azabache escéptico la observa comer mientras hace lo mismo con su hamburguesa, su sorpresa fue aumentando al ver la velocidad con la que comía la ojiluna, aunque sin perder elegancia, parecía comer en cámara rápida, no podía creer que una chica tan delgada pudiera comer tanto.

Al terminar de comer ambos reposan un momento y conversan.

Sasuke: -¿Hinata te gustó la comida?-

Hinata: -si estaba muy buena, gracias por invitarme, aunque siempre tengo dinero conmigo, la próxima vez invitaré yo, ¿te parece bien?-

Sasuke: -está bien Hina, ¿te puedes quedar esta noche?-

Hinata: -n-no puedo, mi familia se asustaría y comenzarían a buscarme por todos lados…-

Sasuke: -em…, bueno, te veo mañana entonces…-

Hinata: -claro, está bien-

Sasuke: -te ordeno que te despidas de mí con un beso…-

La ojos perlas le dio un dulce beso en los labios y le sonrió.

Hinata: -buenas noches amo-

Sasuke: -sólo dime Sasuke, ¿entendido?-

Hinata: -H-hai, hasta mañana Sasuke-

Ella se va corriendo y pide un taxi que la lleva a su casa.

El azabache está en problemas, se supone que sólo la está utilizando pero, siente algo extraño, se queda a descansar en una banca del parque, pensó que el aire fresco despejaría sus dudas y dejaría que se auto convenciese de que no puede sentir nada por la Hyuga.

Al llegar a casa Hinata se mete a bañar, aún tiene la sensación pegajosa que le dejó la miel sobre la piel, sabe que la están castigando, pero comienza a preguntarse.

Hinata: -¿si lo disfruto en verdad es un castigo?-

El día siguiente el azabache citó a Hinata en un cine, la ojiluna llegó a tiempo como de costumbre, compraron las entradas para ver la película de los gachi rangers, la peliazul estaba convencida que si el moreno intentaba algo en una película como esa, los descubrirían sin duda alguna.

Además los asientos eran frente de la pantalla, algo no cuadraba, Sasuke compró rosetas de maíz y soda, parecía que de verdad verían la película, en sí, no tenía nada en contra, pero le parecía extraño que algo de ese estilo le gustara al azabache.

Hinata: -¿a Sasuke le gustan los gachi rangers?-

Sasuke: -¿tú que crees?

Hinata: -n-no lo sé-

Comenzaron las funciones, se acercaron a la entrada de la sala 8 donde se proyectaría la película de los gachi rangers, pero entonces el moreno la tomó de la mano y le susurró al oído.

Sasuke: -sígueme Hina, descubrí que en este cine hay una sala que esta clausurada, podemos usarla…-

Ella algo apenada lo siguió de cerca.

El moreno tiró las rosetas y la soda en el basurero y se escabulleron a la sala 12 que estaba cerrada con cinta de seguridad, al entrar notaron que todo estaba oscuro pero el moreno sabía dónde estaba el interruptor de las luces de la sala, las encendió pero puso la intensidad baja, para evitar que alguien que pasara cerca se diera cuenta de que había alguien dentro, entonces caminó hasta donde estaba la pantalla y se sentó en el asiento de enfrente.

Sasuke: -Hinata la "reina comedora", ven aquí-

Ella sonrojada y avergonzada se acerca.

Hinata: -y-ya Sasuke Kun, no me hagas bullying-

Sasuke: -perdón no puedo evitarlo, me encanta que te enojes conmigo…, al verte comer anoche me hizo pensar en algo pervertido, ¿sabes que quiero?-

Hinata: -¿q-que?, ¿Qué es lo que deseas Sasuke?-

Sasuke: -"reina comedora", quiero que te comas mi pene, quiero que me practiques sexo oral, hasta el fondo, deepthroat, eso quiero-

Se baja el pantalón y el bóxer.

Hinata se resigna y se agacha para practicarle sexo oral al moreno.

Ella toma su pene y lo masajea suavemente hasta que Sasuke consigue una erección, el moreno gime un poco y cierra los ojos.

Sasuke: -así es, se siente increíble, ahora muéstrame como te la comes-

La peliazul algo apenada pero decidida comienza a lamer el pene del azabache, succionando y usando la lengua para darle más placer.

Entonces Hinata lo mete a su boca y trata de tragarlo por completo, para lograrlo relaja la garganta y deja que poco a poco el falo del Uchiha entre completamente, al sentir eso Sasuke comienza a estremecerse.

Sasuke: -aaaah despacio, si haces eso me voy a venir muy rápido-

Hinata acarició sus testículos y metió todo el pene del Uchiha a su boca y garganta, tal y como él lo había pedido, al ver la mirada de la ojiluna y lo pervertida que se veía Sasuke no pudo controlarse, y comenzó a mover un poco la cadera, y luego la tomó suavemente de la cabeza, no pudo evitar despeinarla.

Sasuke: -me voy a correr Hina, no dejes que se escape ni una gota-

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza y esperó a que el pelinegro soltara su semilla, Sasuke tuvo un orgasmo y se vino en la boca de la ojiluna, ella trató de beberlo todo, pero no lo logró y un poco del esperma escurrió de sus labios, estaban tan calientes, iban a ir por más pero una luz los cegó momentáneamente, era la luz de linterna del vigilante, él los había escuchado y entró a investigar, él los atrapó con las manos en la masa y los reprende, diciéndoles lo siguiente.

Vigilante: -así que unos pervertidos teniendo sexo en la sala que estaba en reparación, los voy a reportar a las autoridades, ¿sus nombres?… ¡ahora!-

Los habían atrapado, Hinata se moría de miedo, y Sasuke estaba recuperando el aliento.

Sasuke: -U-Uchiha Sasuke…-

Hinata: -H-Hyuga Hinata…-

Vigilante: -¿ustedes son esos chicos hijos de millonarios?, ¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo aquí?-

Hinata no podía decir ni una sola palabra, pero Sasuke habló con el guardia.

Sasuke: -somos novios, queríamos hacerlo en un lugar peligroso, usted me entiende, sé que lo que hicimos estuvo mal, puede llevarnos a prisión si quiere…-

Hinata se puso nerviosa y lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos-

El vigilante se lo piensa un momento-

Vigilante: -largo, váyanse ya, con sus nombres, sus familias, si los acuso sólo haré que me despidan…-

Sasuke toma la mano de Hinata y salen del lugar como alma que la lleva el diablo.

Vigilante: -el chico tiene buen gusto, esa señorita es hermosa…-

Salen corriendo hasta llegar al parque, cansados y asustados pero a salvo.

Hinata: -¡S-Sasuke, ¿estás loco? Pudimos meternos en serios problemas ¡…-

Por fin se había enojado la ojiluna.

Sasuke: -lo siento Hina, no te voy a volver a exponer así…-

Hinata: -d-de alguna forma nos salimos con la nuestra, fue increíble, por fin nuestros apellidos sirvieron para algo…-

Sasuke: -si…, no debería ser así, pero no nos llevaron a prisión, el sistema es corrupto y por suerte salimos bien librados-

Hinata: -S-Sasuke kun, si pasa algo así de nuevo me moriría, cuando hagamos cosas de pareja, ¿podrías decir que soy tu novia? Así no levantaríamos sospechas…-

Sasuke: -tienes razón, está bien desde hoy fingiremos ser novios, ¿te parece?-

Hinata se sonroja y lo mira a los ojos.

Hinata: -¡s-si!-

Sasuke: -vamos, te llevaré a tu casa-

El moreno tomó de la mano a la ojiluna y dieron largo paseo, también podían tener momentos tranquilos, eso reconfortó a Hinata, luego la llevó a su casa, no sin antes volver a pedirle disculpas por lo que sucedió en el cine.

La peliazul le dijo que no pasaba nada, lo perdonó y le dijo que algún día la lleve a cenar a un lugar elegante, así se lo compensaría, el azabache estuvo de acuerdo y se fue a su casa.

Al llegar a casa, Hinata se fue a lavar los dientes, aún tenía un regusto al sabor de la semilla del Uchiha en su boca, luego se sonrojó, ahora estarían más tiempo juntos, aunque fuera un noviazgo fingido, era más de lo que ella esperaba, en cierta forma estaba emocionada, además el incidente del cine le resultó divertido y emocionante, la sensación de peligro hizo latir su corazón muy fuerte, y nunca se esperó que su nombre le sacara de algún apuro, se metió a bañar y fue a cenar con la familia.

Ya en la mansión Uchiha, Sasuke le platicó a Ino chan lo que sucedió en el cine, ella se sorprendió y hasta se puso a reír un poco, estuvo de acuerdo, fue pura suerte que no resultaran afectados.

Sasuke le dijo a Ino que creía que se estaba enamorando de la ojos perlas, Ino le dijo que le daba igual siempre y cuando Sasuke la perdonara, podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella, sin resentimientos.

Pasaron los días, y Sasuke salía con Hinata de paseo a muchos sitios, parecían una pareja de verdad, a ambos se le notaban felices, la ojiluna se sorprendió porque el moreno ya no le pedía que hicieran tantas cosas pervertidas, sintió como el azabache se fue suavizando con ella.

* * *

Llegó el día de la boda entre Itachi e Ino, todos los invitados asistieron a la catedral del país del fuego, se nota que Itachi gastó mucho dinero, quería festejar a lo grande. Kakashi, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Orochimaru, la gente más influyente en todo el país del fuego asistieron al evento, lastimosamente ni Sasuke ni Hinata pudieron estar juntos ya que la familia Hyuga permaneció toda junta, sobre todo porque Hiashi detestaba a los Uchiha, se sintieron un poco como romeo y Julieta, separados por las fricciones que había entre sus familias.

Como Fugaku el padre de Sasuke e Itachi murió y era imposible que estuviera presente, el buen Shisui tomó su lugar como su padre, vino desde otro país sólo para celebrar la boda de su mejor amigo.

La catedral estaba reluciente, todos estaban emocionados, Naruto, Kushina y Minato estaban sentados juntos esperando el momento, todos fueron llegando a sus lugares dentro de la catedral.

Ino estaba nerviosa, Shizune estaba ayudándole a retocar su maquillaje, Tsunade la reconfortó diciéndole que el matrimonio no es tan malo si lo hace con el hombre indicado e Itachi parece de los indicados, le contó un poco sobre su luna de miel con Jiraiya y le mostró fotos de algunos lugares hermosos que visitaron, eso le dio valor a la rubia.

En otra habitación Shisui, Kakashi, Jiraiya y los demás ayudaban a Itachi, le daban consejos, sobre todo Jiraiya, le dijo, "créeme, si tienes ganas de vomitar o desmayarte hazlo lejos del vestido de la novia", eso hizo reír a todos, estaban más que emocionados.

Shisui estaba esperando a Itachi, por su parte Inoichi estaba esperando a su hija, el sacerdote dio inicio a la boda, comenzaron a tocar la clásica canción de bodas.

Ino se veía hermosa con su vestido, dos niños llevaban la cola del vestido para que esta no se arrastrara, fue andando paso tras paso directo al altar donde juraría amor eterno a su futuro esposo.

Algunos no pudieron soportar la escena, Gai y Lee rompieron en llanto, así como Chouji y Shikamaru, Sakura también se puso sentimental, su mejor amiga se casaba. La iglesia estaba llena de caras conocidas para ambos, Ino llegó al altar y respiró hondo, ese era el día más importante de su vida.

Dieron la señal y en la puerta de la iglesia apareció Itachi con su mejor traje, estaba muy bien vestido y usaba unos gemelos en los puños que le regaló el mismo Shisui para la ocasión, fue avanzando paso a paso, él no se sentía presionado ni nervioso, es más, se estaba divirtiendo, desearía que Fugaku y Mikoto estuvieran vivos para presenciar el momento en que su hijo se casaba.

Ambos llegaron ante el altar, un niño estaba esperando la señal para llevarles los anillos de oro que simbolizarían la unión de sus vidas en santo matrimonio, el sacerdote entonces comenzó a recitar.

Sacerdote: -Queridos amigos, ustedes han venido a esta Iglesia para que el señor selle y fortalezca su amor en presencia del ministro de la Iglesia y de esta comunidad, Dios bendice abundantemente este amor. Él los ha consagrado a ustedes en el bautismo y ahora los enriquece y los fortalece por medio de un sacramento especial para que ustedes asuman las responsabilidades del matrimonio en fidelidad mutua y perdurable. Así, en la presencia de la Iglesia, les pido que digan sus intenciones-

Sacerdote: -Itachi Uchiha, Ino Yamanaka, ¿Han venido aquí libremente sin reservas para darse uno al otro en matrimonio?-

Itachi: -Si-

Ino: -Si-

Sacerdote: -¿Se amarán y se honrarán uno al otro como marido y mujer por el resto de sus vidas?-

Itachi: -Si-

Ino: -Si-

Sacerdote: - Como es su intención entrar en el matrimonio, unan sus manos derechas, y declaren su consentimiento ante Dios y ante la Iglesia-

Ellos unen sus manos y entrelazan sus dedos.

Le pregunta al novio.

Sacerdote: -Itachi Uchiha ¿Aceptas a Ino Yamanaka como tu esposa? ¿Prometes serle fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?

Itachi: -Si, acepto-

Luego le pregunta a la novia.

¿Ino Yamanaka aceptas a Itachi Uchiha como tu esposo? ¿Prometes serle fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?

Ino: -Si, acepto-

Sacerdote: -Ustedes han declarado su consentimiento ante la Iglesia. Que Dios en su bondad fortalezca su consentimiento para llenarlos a ambos de bendiciones. Lo que Dios ha unido, el hombre no debe separarlo-

El niño les entrega los anillos a los novios.

Sacerdote:

Que Dios bendiga estos anillos

Como signo de su amor y fidelidad.

Concede a los que los usen

Que siempre tenga fe profunda del uno al otro.

Que hagan tu voluntad

Y siempre vivan unidos

En paz, buena voluntad y amor.

Bendice y consagra a Itachi Uchiha y a Ino Yamanaka

En su amor entre sí.

Que estos anillos sean un símbolo

De fe verdadera entre ellos

Y recuérdales siempre de su amor…

Llega el momento de intercambiar anillos.

Itachi le pone el anillo a su esposa en su dedo anular y dice:

Itachi: -Ino Yamanaka, recibe este anillo como signo de mi amor y de mi fidelidad, en el nombre de Dios-

Ino coloca el anillo en el dedo anular de su esposo y dice:

Ino: -Itachi Uchiha, Acepta este anillo como signo de mi amor y de mi fidelidad, en el nombre de Dios-

Sacerdote: -Queridos hermanos oremos para que bendiga a esta pareja con el vínculo de Dios y haga de ambos un solo corazón-

Sacerdote: -si alguien se opone a esta unión que hable ahora o que calle para siempre-

Todos se quedan en silencio.

Sacerdote: -Itachi Uchiha, puedes besar a la novia-

Ino e Itachi se besan frente a todos, el mayor de los Uchiha sintió un profundo amor hacia su esposa, por su parte Ino chan sintió una felicidad que no podía describir con palabras.

Todos les aplaudieron y festejaron la unión.

Entonces la madrina del ramo en este caso Sakura chan le pasa el ramo a Ino, ella lo toma y se dispone a lanzarlo.

Todas las chicas querían apoderarse de él, sería una batalla épica, todas estaban en sus posiciones esperando al objetivo, Ino no quería salir herida así que supo que tenía que lanzarlo lejos, lo más lejos que sus brazos le permitieran lanzarlo.

Tomó aire y lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas, luego fue corriendo con Itachi para que la protegiera, el lugar se volvió un caos todas se empujaba, estaba todo muy confuso, parecía un campo de batalla, pareciera que todo sucediera en cámara lenta, codazos, patadas, tacleadas, era una guerra sin cuartel, todo pasó en un par de segundos, al final sólo una se alzó con la victoria consiguió el ramo, o al menos lo que quedaba de él. La que logró esta proeza fue Hinata, nadie lo podía creer, pero así fue, algo que decepcionó a más de uno pues ella no tenía novio, el ramo y su bendición le ayudará a tener un buen matrimonio.

Luego todos fueron a la recepción y a seguir la fiesta, esta vez se lucieron todo estaba delicioso, había mucha comida, bebidas de lujo, música, Dj, había mucha gente bailando y disfrutando, hicieron una pequeña pausa para cortar el pastel de bodas.

Ino e Itachi tomaron juntos el cuchillo y cortaron el pastel, un fotógrafo profesional se encargó de inmortalizar todos estos eventos en un álbum, el pastel era perfecto de 7 pisos, era de sabor chocolate con licores de frutas y avellanas, el pastel tenía forma de castillo y en el piso más bajo tenía pequeños carruajes, era hermoso, todos disfrutaron de él.

Al final los recién casados se retiraron en un auto deportivo rojo que Itachi le compró a Ino, tenía el clásico moño al frente y las latas amarradas para hacer ruido, era algo muy genial a decir verdad, dejaron instrucciones a Sasuke, pues se iban a ir de luna de miel, un viaje alrededor de todo el mundo, haciendo escala en los lugares más hermosos en cada país.

Habiendo terminado el evento todos se fueron a casa, la boda resultó perfectamente, y lo más importante fue que Itachi e Ino se veían realmente felices.

* * *

Pasaron un par de semanas desde la boda, Sasuke se sentía sólo en la mansión, charlaba todos los días por teléfono con su hermano, hablaban sobre los lugares y aventuras que vivía con Ino chan alrededor del mundo, pero eso no se comparaba a tenerlo cerca, empezó a deprimirse, lo único que lo mantenía a flote eran las cosas que vivía con Hinata.

Esta vez el azabache le preguntó a Hinata a donde quería que salieran de paseo, ella le dijo que quería ir a esquiar, la ojiluna adoraba la nieve y había una montaña donde se podía practicar el esquí y no quedaba muy lejos de ahí.

Sasuke sonrió, el viaje parecía interesante, fueron a rentar una motocicleta y a comprar algo de equipo para esquiar, estaban listos para ir a sentir la brisa de la montaña y pasar un buen rato, fueron apreciando los paisajes de la carretera rumbo a las montañas, a los 40 minutos de recorrido hicieron una parada en una estación de servicio para comprar un poco de gasolina y comida.

Se les hizo extraño que no hubiera casi gente en el lugar, el moreno se dispuso a llenar el tanque de la motocicleta, mientras Hinata quiso ir al baño de la estación de servicio.

Pasaron más de 10 minutos y el azabache ya se estaba comenzando a desesperar, de repente escuchó los gritos de Hinata, el moreno corrió de inmediato en su ayuda, habían dos sujetos que querían llevar a la ojiluna al interior de una camioneta, sin duda alguna eran secuestradores.

Sasuke sabía pelear, pero estos tipos se veían muy fuertes, no sabía si podía vencer a ambos, entonces atacó al que tenía más dominada a Hinata quien se soltó del agarre de estos y se mantuvo al lado del azabache.

El azabache sabía que la peliazul también había aprendido defensa personal, así que debían apostarlo todo a atacar a sus agresores, sabía que por la lejanía de la estación de servicio esperar a que alguien llegase a ayudarlos no era una opción, entonces Sasuke le susurró a Hinata que por lo que más quiera no se separe de él, ambos deben atacar al mismo tiempo para poder derribar a los secuestradores.

Los secuestradores eran altos y fuertes se veían bien entrenados, vencerlos solo con fuerza bruta sería un suicidio, además no sabían si portaban algún tipo de arma con ellos, comenzaron a moverse y trataron de atrapar al azabache, pero ambos Hinata y Sasuke estaban moviéndose como si de una coreografía se tratara, haciendo difícil que pudieran someterlos, uno de los secuestradores fue contra Hinata y le dio una patada, la cual no pudo esquivar completamente, la peliazul cayó al suelo, y cuando el criminal trató de rematarla con otra patada, se vio derribado por el moreno, quien le asestó 3 puñetazos rápidos al rostro, pero su superioridad se vería comprometida cuando el otro asaltante usó un neumático para golpear al pelinegro.

Las cosas pasaron tan rápido que los 4 llegaron a ponerse de pie de nuevo, sin duda los que más daño presentaban eran los dos azabaches.

Comenzaron a pelear, Sasuke le dijo a Hinata que se escondiera ella fingió esconderse mientras Sasuke trataba de perder a los secuestradores, mientras tanto escuchaban lo que ellos se gritaban entre sí para comunicarse:

Secuestrador 1: -maldición, ¿dónde se metieron esos niños? ¡Encuéntralos!-

Secuestrador 2: -no importa a quien atrapes, ¡sólo necesitamos a uno de ellos!-

Secuestrador1: -pedir rescate por ellos nos resolverá la vida, ¿por qué que solo uno?-

Secuestrador2: -sí, al que oponga más resistencia mátalo, no necesitamos complicarnos las cosas-

Sasuke le dijo un plan a Hinata, ella debía arrojarle piedras a uno de los secuestradores y él saltaría encima del secuestrador, dejando al menos a uno fuera de combate, el azabache subió al techo de la estación, ella comprendió y comenzó a lanzarle piedras a la cabeza a uno de ellos, por suerte el otro estaba buscando en el techo de otro edificio.

De pronto todo se complicó tremendamente, pues el tipo al que estaban atacando tenía una pistola y no dudó en usarla contra los jóvenes, trató de acertar los tiros, pero los azabaches eran rápidos, Hinata asustada salió corriendo para esconderse, el secuestrador la buscó y la acorraló.

Antes de que él le hiciera daño a la ojiluna, el azabache saltó del techo y lo derribó, pero su proeza salió mal, al caer el moreno se torció el tobillo, el secuestrador al recibir el impacto soltó la pistola, rápidamente se incorporó y comenzó a patear al Uchiha.

Estaba en serios problemas, pero por suerte Hinata encontró un tubo de cañería que se había desprendido de la pared, ella golpeó al secuestrador con todas sus fuerzas en la cabeza y lo noqueó, tenía tanto miedo que siguió golpeándolo unas 5 veces más, para asegurarse de que este no se volviera a levantar.

El otro secuestrador los encontró y comenzó a luchar con ellos de nuevo, Sasuke no podía correr así que se valió de sus puñetazos para mantener a raya al atacante.

La ojos perlas trató de darle con la tubería al otro secuestrador pero este tomó el tubo y lo dobló con sólo la fuerza de sus brazos, estaba totalmente loco y furioso, comenzó a golpear a Hinata quien no pudo defenderse y la arrojó con fuerza contra la pared, esto hizo que la Hyuga perdiera el conocimiento.

Esto era terrible, sólo quedaban dos de pie, el secuestrador y Sasuke, quienes comenzaron a luchar, este tipo tenía experiencia luchando y un cuerpo entrenado, tal vez era un ex militar, atacó varias veces el tobillo lastimado del azabache quien pronto no pudo levantarse por sí mismo.

Entonces el secuestrador, se sintió seguro de vencer y comenzó a hablarle al moreno, quien impotente no pudo hacer nada más.

El secuestrador se presentó con el nombre de Kayne, quien sacó un cuchillo de su chaqueta y comenzó a explicar.

Kayne: -sólo necesito a uno de ustedes, esa chica esta inconsciente, es presa fácil lo que significa que tú te mueres aquí-

Golpea a Sasuke en el estómago y le hace un corte pequeño en el brazo para hacerlo gritar.

Sasuke: -ghhh, no lo digas, sólo hazlo, mátame pero no le hagas más daño a ella-

Kayne: -¡no me des órdenes!-

Kayne lo patea en las costillas y lo hace rodar en el suelo.

Kayne: -por supuesto que tengo que dejarla viva, por ella nos darán una jugosa cantidad como pago por su rescate, pero por desgracia para ti, no te necesitamos, ¿o quieres rogar por tu vida?, te llevaré a ti pero mataré a la chica-

El azabache como puede se trata de incorporar de nuevo, tose y el dolor lo invade.

Sasuke: -aaaagghh, ¡Kayne! n-no te atrevas, mátame a mí si puedes, déjala fuera de esto-

Kayne: -eso de seguro te ha roto un par de costillas, vamos grita, llora, tu noviecita no podrá escuchar tus lloriqueos de cobarde-

Kayne se pone sobre Sasuke, comienza a golpearlo en la cara y pone el cuchillo sobre la mejilla del azabache y le sigue hablando mientras mantiene una sonrisa de psicópata.

Kayne: -jajajajaja que diversión, ¡hacerte sufrir me divierte!, de seguro estás orgulloso de tu cara, ¿verdad?, debes tener un montón de chicas que se mueren por salir contigo, ¿te sientes apuesto?, te ayudaré a verte más varonil-

Kayne le hace una cortada en la mejilla a Sasuke mientras ve como la sangre brota de su herida, empieza a reír como loco.

Kayne: -jajajajaja mira ahora te ves mejor, vamos no te duermas, aún tengo que hacerte una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y luego me llevaré tu cabeza como recuerdo-

Kayne: -me reiré cada vez que vea tu expresión de dolor, será perfe…-

¡BOOM!

Un ensordecedor estruendo retumbó por el lugar, Sasuke apenas pudo mirar lo que sucedía, Kayne estaba herido, sangre brotaba de su pecho y tenía los ojos ensangrentados.

Él trató de voltear a mirar quien lo había atacado, el moreno observó que la herida que atravesaba a Kayne desde la espalda hasta el pecho pasando cerca del corazón.

Kayne volteó a ver a su atacante, e hizo una cara de completa locura al ver que la persona que le había disparado no era otra que la chica del cabello azul.

Kayne: -¡m-maldita perra!, ¿cómo te atreves?, ¡acabaré contigo!-

La ojiluna con el arma de su compañero le disparó varias veces al torso.

Hinata: -¿c-como te atreves a lastimar a Sasuke?, ¡muérete! , ¡muérete! , ¡muérete! , ¡muérete ya!-

No paró hasta que el arma se quedó sin balas en el cargador.

El moreno abrazó a Hinata y la calmó.

Sasuke: -y-ya Hina, todo ya pasó, tranquila, ghhh-

Sasuke: -Hina me has salvado, en verdad te debo la vida-

El moreno acarició la mejilla de Hinata que llorando le dijo.

Hinata: -Sasuke, tu mejilla-

Le dio su pañuelo para que se limpiara la herida.

El dolor en sus costillas era demasiado intenso.

Sasuke: -Hina, por favor siéntate sobre el otro sujeto, aún está vivo, debemos detenerlo hasta que llegue la policía-

El azabache llamó a la policía con su celular, los cuales llegaron a la escena del crimen en aproximadamente media hora.

Los azabaches estaban cansados, heridos y apenas podían mantenerse despiertos.

Cuando las autoridades llegaron a la escena del crimen, interrogan a los jóvenes sobre el incidente, ellos le explican todo a la policía, Hinata llorando les dice que ella mató al tipo del cuchillo, y en un momento de histeria por lo ocurrido sintió culpa y casi confiesa lo que le hizo a Sasuke en el pasado, pero el moreno le tapó la boca justo a tiempo, diciendo que el shock la hacía decir cosas sin sentido.

Después de rendir sus declaraciones los jóvenes son llevados al hospital, donde se recuperan, Sasuke supo que Hina había tenido pesadillas sobre lo que ocurrió ese día, y en cuanto pudo fue a visitarla.

Neji muy a su pesar, le permite pasar a verla, ella estaba ahí dormida, el moreno la despertó con un beso, y se sentó a su lado.

Sasuke: -Hina, ¿estás bien? Por fin me permitieron venir a visitarte-

Hinata se despierta y le muestra una sonrisa.

Hinata: -Sasuke, ¿cómo te sientes?-

Al ver la gasa sobre la mejilla del pelinegro, la ojiluna comenzó a llorar.

Hinata: -Sasuke tu cara, si hubiera sido más fuerte no te hubieran lastimado…-

Sasuke: -¿te refieres a esto?, no es nada, ya sanará, mis costillas me duelen más que la mejilla-

Sasuke: - te portaste muy valiente, y me salvaste la vida, de no ser por ti estaría muerto en estos momentos, quería agradecerte, el policía dijo que una cámara en la estación de servicio demostró que lo que dijimos era cierto y no levantarán ningún cargo en nuestra contra.

Lo de los disparos lo consideraron un acto de legítima defensa, y el tipo que fue a prisión lo confesó todo, llevaban semanas siguiéndome a mí, de no haber ido contigo me hubieran secuestrado y tal vez asesinado-

Hinata: -y-yo no quería que te lastimaran, ¿matar a ese tipo, me hace una mala persona?-

Sasuke: -no, él no nos dejó otra opción, y eso te convierte en mi heroína, gracias Hinata-

Sasuke: -quería darte esto-

El pelinegro sacó su celular y lo tiró al suelo, luego lo pisó hasta que quedó inservible.

Hinata: -¿qué haces?-

Sasuke: -simple, destruí el video, era la única copia que quedaba, ya no me debes nada-

Le sonrió a la ojos perlas y se acercó más.

Hinata: -destruiste la única cosa que nos ataba, ¿por qué?-

Sasuke: -no quería que lo que nos atara fueran sentimientos de remordimientos y culpas-

Sasuke: -Hina, yo quería decirte que…, que estoy enamorado de ti-

Sasuke: -sé que al inicio sólo quería usarte, darte una lección, pero me fui enamorando de ti y de tus locuras poco a poco, y me di cuenta de que no puedo vivir sin ti… y tus locuras-

Hinata se pone a llorar pero esta vez con una sonrisa.

Hinata: -¿lo dices enserio?-

Sasuke: -definitivamente-

Entonces el moreno le dio un beso a la ojiluna, uno lleno de amor, ella correspondió, eso hizo sonrojar a la peliazul, definitivamente era algo que no esperaba escuchar de labios de Sasuke.

Sasuke: -quería preguntarte si… ¿quieres casarte conmigo?…-

* * *

Aclaraciones: les pido disculpas por subir la parte 3 tan tarde, me entretuve varios días haciendo el dibujo de la portada del Fanfiction, quería traerles algo suculento y de calidad para ustedes mis lectores, algunas personas se sorprendieron de que Ino fuera la testigo pero se podía deducir porque los cuartos de Itachi y Sasuke son contiguos, además cuando Hinata bajó las escaleras, Itachi iba subiendo, se iba a encontrar con Ino chan en el cuarto, ella estaba en el interior de la habitación y por eso cuando Sasuke tropezó y se golpeó la cabeza, ella fue la única que pudo escucharlo, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, quería aumentar un poco el drama y la acción, y también aclarar algunos temas sobre la relación entre Ino e Itachi, la trama aún da para mucho así que si quieren más háganlo saber dejando un comentario. Pueden dejar sus dudas, quejas y sugerencias, por si no pueden ver la foto de portada les dejo un link: ache, te, te, pe, dos puntos, diagonal, diagonal, imgur, punto, com, diagonal, koRyYTt (TT-TT no me dejaron publicar el link asi que lo escribo como se lee XD) donde podrán observarla completa y por favor díganme si les agradó. y no olviden decir que quieren que sea el bebé de Ino e Itachi niño o niña, Eso es todo por hoy pequeños y pequeñas pervers, chau, hasta la próxima.


	4. El MUNDO A TRAVÉS DE TU MIRADA

**Género:** Romance / Drama

 **personajes principales:** Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuga, Ino Yamanaka, Itachi Uchiha

 **Autor:** WhiteHunterKou

 **Rank:** M

 **DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Naruto y el mundo creado en él pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. se utilizan sin ningún fin comercial.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 4**

 **EL MUNDO A TRAVÉS DE TU MIRADA.**

Hinata abrió los ojos lentamente, mirando al azabache directamente al rostro con la intención de que sus miradas se encontraran entre sí, tratando de adivinar si estaba bromeando con ella o no, entonces suspiró y tomó aire profundamente, tratando de asimilar la pregunta que el moreno le acababa de formular, tanta fue su sorpresa que el sonrojo en su frente y mejillas no se hicieron esperar.

Sacudió su cabeza un par de veces, como si quisiera asegurarse de que esto no se trataba de un sueño, o si era sólo su imaginación jugándole alguna jugarreta, entonces el azabache tomó suavemente la mano derecha de la ojiluna preguntándole si había comprendido sus palabras.

La ojos perlas asintió con la cabeza mientras ocultaba la mirada detrás de su flequillo evitando así los implacables ojos oscuros del Uchiha.

–Creo que debo volver a preguntar… – insistió el moreno mientras observaba las reacciones que sus palabras le causaban a la ojiluna.

—Hinata, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? — preguntó el azabache insinuando apenas una sonrisa.

El silencio comenzaba a tornarse incómodo en la habitación del hospital, una suave brisa entró al cuarto a través de la ventana y dejaba entrar ese delicioso aire fresco del exterior, el moreno comenzó a dudar de que ese día y momentos fueran los indicados para hacer esa clase de pregunta, de pronto escuchó a Hinata murmurar como si hablase consigo misma en su mente, preguntándose qué debía responder.

—Etto… ¡aún no estoy preparada para contestar esa pregunta! — contestó enérgicamente la ojiluna, cerrando con fuerza sus hermosos ojos nacarados y muriéndose de la vergüenza. Era demasiado pronto como para darle una respuesta al azabache, pues su relación no se basaba en el cariño realmente, todo había comenzado como una prueba para expiar sus pecados y no sabía si de verdad podría corresponder los sentimientos del azabache— .L-lo siento Sasuke.

Pareciera que esto le rompería el corazón al moreno, pero no fue así, este esbozó una sonrisa.

—No esperaba que las cosas fueran fáciles— respondió tomándose el rechazo como un reto personal. — Haré que me ames con locura dentro de poco, me aseguraré de ello Hina.

Sabía que si hacía bien las cosas, sólo sería cuestión de tiempo ganarse el corazón de la Hyuga, ya que sabía que él le gustaba, le atraía, despertaba sus bajas pasiones pero aún no sabía si eso sería suficiente como para entrar en el corazón de la peliazul.

Se dio cuenta de que fuera del sexo y algunos detalles que sabía acerca de ella, todo lo demás le era desconocido, no sabía cuál era su color favorito, de qué lado de la cama le gustaba dormir, cuál era su comida favorita, ni cuáles eran sus gustos y hobbies.

El pelinegro se sintió en graves problemas, todo apuntaba a que la relación que podían mantener sería sólo sexual, como si de amantes se tratasen, pero él no quería eso.

—Cuando te mejores, te llevaré a esa cena elegante que te prometí— le dijo con un tono de voz más aterciopelado y tranquilo, un tono que Hinata jamás había escuchado salir de los labios del moreno, ¿acaso le estaba coqueteando?—. Nos vemos después Hina.

Sasuke salió de la habitación con un sentimiento de derrota pero a su vez algo de esperanza por conseguir el amor de la chica que estuvo presente en sus pensamientos todos los días desde la ocasión en que ella lo salvó de una muerte más que segura.

Neji refunfuñó al verlo salir y entró a revisar a Hinata.

— Hinata, ¿estás bien? — Preguntó en un tono de voz algo estridente haciendo gestos de molestia, prácticamente echaba lumbre por los ojos—. Si él te faltó al respeto o te ha dicho algo malo, ¡le haré añicos con mis propias manos!

Lo exagerado de la reacción de su primo la hizo volver en sí misma y no pudo evitar resoplar intentando no reírse.

—Mff… jajaja, Neji ¿acaso estás celoso?— miró sonriente hacia su primo con unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos, la escena le había resultado tan graciosa que no pudo contenerse—. Él vino a preguntar si quería casarme con él….

— ¿Y qué le respondiste? — le preguntó con un tono más calmado al ver que su prima estaba bien.

—Le dije que no estaba preparada para contestarle— le dijo en un tono que transmitía su sinceridad—. Él me gusta, pero no sé si de verdad lo quiero y no dejaré que nadie juegue conmigo de nuevo.

Neji se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos, era verdad que el Uchiha era atractivo y creído, en pocas palabras nada confiable a su parecer, pero al escuchar las palabras de su prima supo que no dejaría que ni el azabache ni nadie jueguen con sus sentimientos, eso lo hizo sentirse orgulloso y comenzó sentir aún más respeto hacia su prima.

—Hinata, te estás volviendo más madura, ya no te veo más como una niña— le dijo en un tono tranquilo y se dispuso a mirar a través de la ventana el árbol de mandarinas que estaba plantado afuera del edificio, su aroma era delicioso y llenaba sus pulmones de esa esencia característica—. Mañana te darán de alta, el doctor dice que debes guardar reposo, pero sé que no le harás caso (ríe un poco) jaja, puedes ser tímida pero también eres muy obstinada.

—Tal vez saqué un poco de tu carácter, hermano— sonrió la ojos perlas mientras jugaba con sus dedos, pensó que tal vez había llegado la hora para poder perseguir su propia felicidad—. Se me antojó un poco de mochi.

—Yo te lo traeré en seguida — sonrió Neji serenamente al ver que el ánimo de su prima había aumentado, sabía que la visita del pelinegro le hizo recobrar sus ánimos.

—Gracias— dijo la ojiluna mientras levantaba los trozos destruidos del celular del azabache y los metía en el basurero que estaba al lado de la puerta.

— ¿con que ya no soy una criminal eh? — se dijo a si misma mientras observaba lo que quedaba del celular de Sasuke y sintió un poco de alivio pero a su vez algo de melancolía—yo sé en el fondo que no soy una buena persona….

— ¿de verdad merezco ser feliz? — Se tapó con las sábanas y cerró los ojos hasta que su primo regresó a la habitación.

—te traje el mochi que me pediste y un poco de té verde— le dijo contento un servicial Neji mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a su prima a través de la sábana.

—G-gracias Neji— salió de las sábanas la ojiluna y comenzaron a comer el delicioso mochi que el Hyuga le había conseguido—el sabor del mochi me hace feliz.

—Me alegra escuchar eso Hinata— le decía en un tono algo contento el ojiblanco.

Al día siguiente la azabache fue dada de alta y fue llevada a su casa, una casa que le traía tantos recuerdos.

Al llegar a la entrada fue recibida con los brazos abiertos por Hanabi, Ko, y los demás miembros de su familia quienes le desearon que se recuperara pronto y la abrazaban con afecto, todos menos un malhumorado Hiashi que estaba observando desde la lejanía como su hija volvía a casa, al cruzar su mirada con la de su padre, la ojiperla supo que estaba en problemas, Hiashi sólo se limitó a cruzarse de brazos y regresar a sus aposentos.

Tan pronto como desayunó, fue a darse un baño, al mirarse en el espejo pudo mirar los moretones que la pelea le había causado, el dolor pudo haberse ido pero lo recordaba con detalle, trató de no pensar demasiado en ello, entonces se metió en la bañera y disfrutó del agua que ella misma había preparado con unas sales de baño de lavanda, dejó que el aroma la relajara y su cuerpo se liberara de ese estrés acumulado que le causó tanto el atentado, como los días que pasó en el hospital, después cerró los ojos y se puso a reflexionar en silencio.

—Otoo sama se veía furioso, creo que me va a castigar, jejeje—

Pensó que hasta el regaño que estaba a punto de recibir estaría bien merecido, si hubiera muerto ese día no podría recibir regaños ni consejos de su padre nunca más, entonces comenzó a apreciar las cosas de una manera distinta a la que solía hacer.

Pensó en la mejilla de Sasuke, quizás la cicatriz le quedaría de por vida, se preguntó cómo se sentiría el moreno al respecto y también si de verdad iba enserio con eso de ganarse su corazón.

Pasaron unos buenos minutos y al sentir que el agua comenzaba a enfriarse, salió de la bañera y se puso la bata de baño, una bata de color rosa que la verdad no le gustaba mucho.

Recordó que su madre solía usar batas de color rosa cuando se bañaba con ella a la corta edad de 5 años, su madre era una mujer sumisa, tanto que asustaba.

Tal vez su falta de carácter se debía a que la mitad de sus genes los había heredado de aquella mujer, pero aun así la admiraba por ser la persona más cariñosa que había conocido sobre la faz de la tierra.

Sintiendo que ya era hora, se vistió con un yukata de color naranja que usaba cuando el calor era muy intenso y se dirigió a charlar con su padre, cuando llegó a sus aposentos golpeó suavemente a la puerta, no tardó en escuchar la voz de su padre invitándola a entrar.

—Puedes entrar— le dijo con una voz firme y estoica el patriarca de la casa Hyuga.

—C-con permiso Otoo sama— contestó nerviosamente la ojiperla sin poder evitar tartamudear un poco, al ver la figura imponente de su progenitor su voz se quebraba, de hecho enfrentarse a su padre era una de las cosas que más miedo le daban sobre la faz de la tierra, la segunda eran las arañas, entonces se sentó frente a Hiashi esperando lo peor.

—Hinata, aun tartamudeas…, quiero saber ¿en qué demonios pensabas al desobedecerme e ir a un lugar alejado sin tus guardianes personales?…— dijo enérgicamente mientras miraba a su hija directamente a los ojos—. Sabes bien que sé cuándo me mientes, así que más te vale decir sólo la verdad….

—L-lo siento Otoo sama, yo… yo quería ir a esquiar a la montaña como cuando solíamos ir todos juntos en invierno— contestó con voz suave y algo quebrada la peliazul mientras bajaba la mirada y jugaba con sus dedos, tal y como solía hacerlo cuando se sentía nerviosa.

—Tengo entendido que no fuiste sola, ¿con quién ibas a ir a la montaña? — preguntó desafiante el mayor de los Hyuga mientras trataba de percibir el más mínimo intento de su hija por mentir.

—Iba a ir con Sasuke, somos amigos y ese día no teníamos otra cosa mejor que hacer, p-perdón padre, no te volveré a desobedecer de esa manera…— la ojiperla comenzó a llorar al recordar lo que les sucedió ese día—.L-lo siento tanto papá….

—Todo eso ya lo sabía, sólo quería escucharlo de ti hija mía, esos secuestradores casi te llevan… ¿Ahora entiendes por qué te limito las salidas fuera de la ciudad?, tu hermana Hanabi y tú son mi tesoro, lo más preciado que tengo en este mundo, y casi te pierdo ese día— dijo con la voz entrecortada el cabecilla de la familia Hyuga.

—O-Otoo sama discúlpame, de seguro te decepcionas de mí, yo te prometo que me haré fuerte y haré que no te preocupes más por mí— dijo con determinación la ojiluna mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos —. Discúlpame por preocuparte.

—Eres una tonta, tienes que pensar mejor las cosas, eres mi hija, cualquiera te usaría para llegar a mí, porque saben que las amo a ti y a tu hermana, y para serte sincero, por ustedes daría todo el dinero que tengo en este mundo, sin pensarlo dos veces— cerró los ojos Hiashi imaginando el peor escenario, donde raptaran a alguna de ellas, frunce el ceño y aprieta los dientes al imaginar esa posibilidad—. Quiero que tengas más cuidado y cuídate de ese niño Uchiha, no me da muy buena espina…, pero me alegro que estuviera contigo ese día, en cierta forma por estar ahí no pudieron secuestrarte, y por eso tendrá mi gratitud.

— ¿Otoo sama estás enojado conmigo? — preguntó sorprendida la azabache.

—Sí, pero tenía aún más miedo de perderte— Hiashi abrazó a su hija como pocas veces había hecho en sus 18 años de vida, no pudo evitar dejar escapar algunas lágrimas que demostraban que su preocupación por su hija era verdadera.

—P-padre… lo siento— Hinata abrazó a su padre y lloraron un momento, luego se sentaron a beber algo de té en lo que la hinchazón de los ojos de ambos desaparecía.

—Hinata, no podrás salir de la ciudad en 3 meses y no te llevaré de vacaciones, por más que esté contento de que estés a salvo, me desobedeciste y tengo que castigarte de alguna manera— dijo en un tono algo severo Hiashi.

—M-me parece justo— afirmó la ojiluna, sabía que perder unas vacaciones era un precio muy bajo a pagar, su padre aún era la autoridad máxima de la familia y no podía mostrarse blando ante los demás, por eso tenía que ser severo e imponer castigos ante cualquier falta.

—Puedes retirarte— le dijo con un tono suave el patriarca de los Hyuga—.Te quiero hija.

—Yo también te quiero Otoo sama— dijo la ojiluna antes de salir de los aposentos de su padre.

Con una nueva forma de ver a su padre, la ojos perlas se fue a descansar, por primera vez en mucho tiempo durmió como si fuera una bebé, esa noche no tuvo pesadillas.

A su vez en la mansión de los Uchiha, Itachi e Ino volvieron anticipadamente de su luna de miel, al enterarse de lo que había ocurrido, ambos abrazaron a Sasuke al verlo y no se separaron de él en toda la noche.

—Sasuke de verdad nos asustaste, dime lo que pasó exactamente— dijo Itachi preocupado inspeccionando a su hermano menor con la mirada—. Te dieron una buena golpiza, ¿estuviste en peligro?

—Sí, esos tipos en verdad iban a matarnos, aún después de cobrar el rescate por Hinata estoy seguro que también la habrían matado, nosotros vimos sus rostros, después de todo— comentó algo estresado el pelinegro recordando los sucesos de ese día.

—Sasuke, ¿qué le pasó a tu cara? — preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos una preocupada Ino chan mientras pensaba en lo cerca que estuvieron de perder a su cuñado.

—Ah, esto…— el menor de los Uchiha se tocó la mejilla por sobre la gasa—. El secuestrador dijo que era para que me viera más varonil….

—Puede que me quede una marca de por vida, en el hospital me dieron 15 puntadas para cerrar la herida— dijo cerrando los ojos con el ceño fruncido.

—Sasuke, ¿dices que los secuestradores te habían estado siguiendo desde hace tiempo? — preguntó Itachi mientras se notaba la ira acumulada en su mirada, el azabache mayor apretaba los puños en reacción a la furia que sentía en ese momento, se sentía culpable de estar disfrutando de su luna de miel mientras a su hermano casi lo mataban —. Perdóname Sasuke, si no hubiéramos salido de la ciudad tal vez no….

—Nii san, no es tu culpa esto hubiera sucedido estuvieras o no en la ciudad, no te culpes por esto, tenías el derecho de tener una luna de miel, en ese caso debería disculparme con ustedes por arruinarles sus vacaciones— interrumpió el azabache intentando que Itachi no se culpara por lo que le había sucedido, su hermano no tenía la culpa, la culpa era de su apellido y el estatus que este conlleva.

—Sasuke, perdona si no te hemos puesto mucha atención— dijo Ino chan rodeándolo con sus brazos e invitando a Itachi a abrazarlos también.

—No te volveremos a abandonar Sasuke— el hermano mayor abrazó a las dos personas que más amaba en el mundo y permanecieron así por un largo rato.

—Gracias Nii san, Ino chan, ustedes son increíbles los aprecio— contestó el moreno cerrando los ojos y disfrutando del momento con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Se quedaron así tanto tiempo que se quedaron dormidos, el moreno los recostó sobre la cama y los arropó con la manta, sabía que su familia aunque pequeña, era la mejor del mundo, al menos para él.

No quiso meterse entre ellos y prefirió dormir sentado en el suelo al lado de ellos, arropándose con una de las sabanas de su cama, le encantaba la cálida sensación familiar que sentía en ese momento, ante tanta comodidad el pelinegro se quedó dormido y comenzó a soñar con la ojiluna, soñó que estaban tomados de la mano, caminando en un campo de flores y al final se sentaban juntos en una banca a mirar el paisaje y el reflejo del sol en un hermoso lago.

Los despertó la luz del amanecer que se asomaba por la ventana y el cantar de los pajarillos que jugaban cerca en la fuente, Ino sonrió al notar que su cuñado los había arropado para que no se resfriaran, entonces despertó a Sasuke despeinándolo un poco con sus delicadas manos.

—Despierta Sasuke, vamos a desayunar algo, ¿te parece? — le dijo amistosamente Ino chan mientras se estiraba para despertar por completo.

—No se atrevan a desayunar sin mí— dijo bostezando Itachi mientras se tallaba los ojos, intentando despertarse rápido.

—Quiero comer sopa caliente— dijo el pelinegro mientras se levantaba de su lugar.

—Claro que sí lo que tú desees hermano— contestó Itachi con una sonrisa en su rostro—. Al rato quiero ir a hablar con el jefe del departamento de policía, Sasuke, ¿puedes cuidar un momento a Ino chan?

— ¿Vas a aclarar el asunto del intento de secuestro? — preguntó el pelinegro a su hermano mayor.

—En efecto tengo que aclarar varios asuntos con ellos— contestó con la mirada fría e inexpresiva que solía hacer cuando enfrentaba situaciones difíciles —. Por eso te pido que cuides a mi Ino chan un momento en lo que arreglo esos asuntos, por favor.

Ino al escuchar a Itachi no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—Claro yo la cuidaré mientras arreglas las cosas— respondió el azabache mientras cerraba los ojos —.Ino chan ¿qué vamos a hacer mientras Nii san sale?

—Vamos a armar la cuna del bebé ¿te parece bien? — le dice la rubia poniendo su dedo en su barbilla pensando que más podrían hacer.

—Entonces está decidido— dijo Itachi antes de salir de la casa —.Vuelvo en un par de horas.

Itachi salió de la mansión en rumbo a la estación de policía, mientras zanjaba ciertos asuntos, Sasuke se quedó al cuidado de Ino y ambos comienzan a platicar acerca de la vida sentimental de ambos mientras desayunaban sopa de pollo.

—Ino chan, en verdad te pido disculpas por haber interrumpido tu luna de miel con mi hermano— dijo Sasuke bajando la mirada, eso lo hacía sentir culpable.

—No te disculpes cuñado, te quiero y me importa tu seguridad, por eso le dije a Itachi que volviéramos de inmediato— la rubia con una sonrisa en el rostro trata de calmar al azabache dándole palmaditas en la espalda—. ¿Ibas a salir de la ciudad con Hinata?

—Sí, íbamos a ir a esquiar toda la tarde pero gracias a esos malditos, nuestros planes se arruinaron— apretando los puños Sasuke recuerda todo lo sucedido.

— ¿Por qué?, ¿Terminaste de castigarla por lo que te hizo? — algo preocupada la chica de ojos color jade pregunta que iba a hacer ahora con la peliazul.

—Si en efecto la he perdonado y destruí la última copia del video— suspirando el azabache se sirve una copa de vino y comienza a beberlo lentamente.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Creo que la castigaste por muy poco tiempo como para que ella aprendiera la lección— algo frustrada la rubia pide explicaciones a su cuñado.

—Porque ella me salvó la vida y yo… yo me terminé enamorando de ella— dijo en un tono muy bajo el moreno.

—¿Amas a Hinata?, increíble, aún después de lo que te hizo…— algo molesta e irritada la cabellos dorados hizo notar su descontento ante las palabras del azabache—. Aunque si tú la perdonaste juro que no le guardaré ningún rencor.

—No lo puedo evitar, simplemente el amor fue surgiendo, no puedo gobernar libremente lo que mi corazón desea— terminando su copa de vino, Sasuke se sienta en el sofá y continúan la conversación—. Le pregunté si quería casarse conmigo.

— ¿Y qué te dijo? — preguntó muy sorprendida Ino chan —. De seguro te dijo que si….

—Jajaja todo lo contrario— contestó riendo sarcásticamente el azabache—. En verdad no creí que me rechazara.

—Ni yo, de seguro ella cree que solo quieres salir con ella por el sexo— dijo juguetonamente la ojos jades mientras se servía un poco de agua mineral.

—El sexo es magnífico, pero en verdad la quiero, quiero acercarme más, pero no se casi nada de ella, estoy en problemas…— exasperado el pelinegro trata de encontrar una solución a su problema.

—Si bien recuerdo, ella salió un par de años con Naruto, ¿por qué no le preguntas cosas sobre Hinata a él? — comentó la sonriente rubia.

—Tienes razón el dobe sabe más de Hinata que cualquier otra persona, gracias Ino chan me has ayudado bastante— agradecido el Uchiha le sonríe a su cuñada.

—No hay de que, Sasuke, decidimos entre Itachi y yo el nombre del bebé, aún no he ido a confirmar su sexo, pero pensamos que si es niña se llamará Inoka y si es niño se llamará Inoyuki, ¿qué te parece? — dijo esperanzada la futura madre.

—Que hermosos nombres, si me preguntaran que quisiera que fuera, sería niña, creo que me gustaría ayudar con su educación y cuidados— sonrió el azabache mientras le enviaba mensajes de texto a su mejor amigo, quería reunirse con él para sacarle información útil sobre la ojiluna.

—Espero que sean gemelos— sonrojada la chica de cabellos dorados se pone a fantasear sobre su futuro bebé, entonces sacó un poco de estambre color blanco y un par de agujas y comenzó a tejer una prenda para recién nacido.

Naruto le respondió casi de inmediato al azabache pues tenía tiempo que no se veían para platicar, jugar o hacer cualquier cosa juntos, prácticamente desde la boda de Ino chan no se habían dirigido la palabra.

Acordaron ir a comer al ichiraku al día siguiente, y quizás competir por quien comía más tazones de ramen de puerco.

Pasaron algunas horas, donde Ino le contó a Sasuke sobre los lugares y aventuras que vivió con Itachi en el tiempo que pasaron juntos en la luna de miel, el azabache escuchó atentamente pues podría usar algunas de esas ideas en el futuro con la ojos perlas, hasta que volvió un cansado pero sereno Itachi desde la comisaría, había arreglado todo el asunto que tenía que ver con el sujeto que aún estaba en prisión.

—Sasuke, el tipo que entregaron a las autoridades se llama Mark, confesó quienes eran sus jefes, sus cómplices y toda la información relevante a cambio de indulgencia, será sentenciado a 3 años de prisión y luego 2 años de libertad condicional— dijo en un tono algo irritado pero más relajado que antes.

— ¿Atraparán a toda la organización con la información que obtuvieron? — preguntó curioso el azabache menor mientras le preparaba un vaso de gin & tonic a su hermano mayor para que este se refrescara un poco y se lo ofreció.

—Sí, juro que no descansaré hasta que paguen por lo que hicieron— aseguró con total confianza Itachi mientras tomaba el vaso de las manos de su hermano y bebía su contenido —. Glup glup, Maravilloso como siempre, sabes la cantidad exacta y como me gusta esta bebida.

—Claro, es una de las bebidas que más pides en el bar, me aprendí la receta de memoria— el pelinegro se jacta de su buena memoria mientras se siente más seguro al saber que Itachi se encargará de la situación—. Nii san gracias por preocuparte, iré a dormir, no quiero estorbarles, necesito descansar un poco.

El azabache menor se despide de su hermano y cuñada y se dirige a darse un baño.

Se desnudó y se observó en el espejo, miró los moretones y cicatrices que le causó la pelea, esto no le enfureció, entonces despegó la gasa de su mejilla lentamente para mirar cómo iba sanando, al ver la extensión de la herida y como lucían las puntadas no pudo evitar sentirse triste, esa marca podría quedarle de por vida, ya nada volvería a ser igual.

Entonces se metió a la gran bañera familiar y lavó su cuerpo, el agua caliente hizo que sus cicatrices le ardieran un poco, como pudo trató de relajarse y purificó su cuerpo con el agua caliente, de pronto comenzó a pensar en formas para conquistar a Hinata, en verdad quería acercarse a ella y comprender mejor como ella percibe el mundo, "quiero percibir el mundo a través de tu mirada Hinata" se dijo mentalmente mientras reflexionaba.

Terminó de bañarse y se puso un pijama sencillo, eran sólo un par de bóxers negros y una remera de manga larga hecha de algodón de color negro.

Se recostó sobre su cama y le mandó un mensaje de texto a Hinata donde le mandaba un saludo y le aseguró que pronto la llevaría en una cita a la cena que le prometió en un restaurante elegante.

Al recibir el mensaje la ojiluna se asustó al inicio, pero recordó que ya no tenía nada que temer y al leerlo no pudo evitar sonreír y sonrojarse un poco al mismo tiempo que movía los pies de una forma juguetona, en verdad no se esperaba el mensaje y este mejoró mucho su estado de ánimo.

La peliazul le contestó que sí, que sólo le diga el día y el lugar donde sería la cita e iría con gusto.

Al leer la contestación de la ojiperla el moreno esbozó una sonrisa y cerró los ojos hasta que consiguió quedarse profundamente dormido.

A la mañana siguiente el moreno se levantó temprano y al bajar a desayunar se encontró con la acaramelada pareja que estaba en la cocina, Ino preparaba omurice e Itachi la estaba abrazando por la cintura ayudándole un poco y besando ocasionalmente el cuello de la rubia.

—Recuerden que estoy aquí, nada de escenas subidas de tono, al menos mientras yo esté presente— refunfuño un poco el azabache pero en el fondo estaba contento por ellos, feliz y sentía un poco de envidia de su Nii san, pues él también querría poder demostrarle su amor así a una mujer, y nadie más perfecta en su mente que la Hyuga —. Después de desayunar iré a ver a Naruto, tendrán toda la tarde para ustedes, así que aprovechen.

—Gracias cuñado— le dijo Ino chan mientras le hacía la señal de la paz con los dedos de su mano derecha y le guiñaba el ojo —. Si pasa algo erótico pondré la corbata de Itachi sobre la perilla de la puerta.

—O-oi, — dijo Itachi quien no pudo evitar apenarse y sonrojarse, al imaginar lo que podrían hacer.

Ino sirvió los 3 omurice y un vaso de calpis para cada uno, mientras todos reían por la reacción de Itachi, entonces juntando las manos pidieron gracias por la comida diciendo "itadakimasu" , comenzaron a comer y los hermanos Uchiha no pudieron evitar caer en el encanto de la comida casera de Ino chan, ese sabor cálido y reconfortante les recordaba los días en que su madre Mikoto Uchiha les preparaba el desayuno, recordaban que ella solía escribir sus nombres o dibujar algo sobre el omurice con la salsa de tomate.

—I-Ino, ¿puedes dibujarle un sol al mío con el kétchup? — Dijo algo avergonzado y ruborizado Itachi—. Me recuerda al que preparaba Oka sama.

—Claro que sí, lo que sea para mi adorado Itachi— le dio un beso en la mejilla y dibujó lo mejor que pudo un sol en la superficie del omurice de Itachi—. Sasuke ¿qué le dibujo al tuyo?

—U-una nave espacial…— dijo muy avergonzado, sonrojado y malhumorado Sasuke—. No es que quiera pero ya que insistes.

La pareja no pudo evitar reír un poco mientras Ino le dibujaba una nave al omurice de Sasuke.

—Los mataré— dijo en un tono agresivo el azabache, no le gustaba que se burlaran de él, en efecto se estaba comportando de una manera tsundere con ellos.

Todos comieron muy bien, en especial Itachi que hasta limpió su plato, se notaba que tenían mucho tiempo sin probar la sazón casera que una madre les podía ofrecer.

—Gracias Ino, la comida estuvo deliciosa— dijo Sasuke y puso su plato en el fregadero mientras se dispuso a salir.

—Gracias amor— le dijo Itachi a Ino y la besó tiernamente.

— ¿A dónde vas? — le dijo la rubia a su cuñado.

—Iré a ver a Naruto, ya sabes quiero aprender cosas sobre Hinata sin parecer un tonto.

—Hai hai, buena suerte cuñado— le dijo amistosamente la rubia y se puso a lavar los platos.

—Cuídate Sasuke — le dijo el moreno mayor mirándolo a los ojos—. Pasa una tarde agradable con Naruto.

—Hasta al rato— asintió con la cabeza el azabache y se fue corriendo en dirección al parque.

—Bueno ¿en que estábamos? — Itachi abrazó a Ino por detrás y la besó tiernamente—. Mmm ¿podrías vestirte sólo con el delantal?

—Itachi eres un pervertido, mi pervertido— le contestó con voz suave su hermosa esposa quien se quitó las prendas una por una quedando sólo con el delantal puesto y algo sonrojada invitó a su marido a tener una tarde pasional.

Itachi se acercó lentamente a su esposa, comenzó a besarla y acariciar su cuerpo con suavidad, Ino cerró los ojos y corresponde a los besos de su esposo, la temperatura de sus cuerpos comenzó a elevarse rápidamente, y el sonrojo en sus rostros no se hizo esperar.

—Te amo Ino vamos a darnos cariño— el moreno mayor acarició los muslos de la rubia mientras lamía suavemente su cuello.

—Que rico mi amor, me encanta cuando haces rimas— dijo Ino mientras acariciaba el pene de su esposo por encima de la tela de su pantalón—. Quiero que me lo hagas salvaje mmm.

Itachi se desvistió rápidamente sin dejar de besar a la rubia estaba muy excitado, estaba seguro que podría volverse un ninfómano si seguía haciendo el amor todos los días con su esposa, como lo habían estado haciendo desde la noche en que se casaron.

Ino acarició y masajeó el pene de Itachi, quien se arqueó un poco hacia adelante al sentir la cálida y suave mano de su esposa, ambos comenzaron con un delicioso y erótico juego de caricias y besos que haría que se pusieran tan calientes como las llamas del amaterasu.

—Continuemos esto en la habitación— le dijo coquetamente la chica de ojos jades mientras guiaba a su marido jalándolo suavemente del pene—. Por aquí amor.

Al llegar a su habitación se dejaron llevar por su pasión, se lanzaron a la cama y parecía que ambos luchaban por ver quien lideraría esta vez, en el sensual forcejeo entre ellos Ino resultó vencedora, sometió a Itachi y se montó sobre él.

Comenzó a frotar su vagina suavemente sobre el pene del azabache y dejó que este acariciara sus senos por sobre la tela del delantal.

—Eres increíble amor— el moreno la besaba y jugaba con los senos de su esposa mientras movía la cadera —. Ya quiero que me montes.

Ino movía la cadera como si fuera una experta y disfrutó ver como Itachi se estremecía con cada uno de sus movimientos.

—S-si sigues así me voy a correr — dijo Itachi mientras dejó que sus caderas se movieran al ritmo de su sexy esposa.

Ino detuvo sus movimientos y besó el pecho de su marido.

—Aún no te puedes correr cariño, quiero que me des mucho placer— dijo mientras jugaba con el cabello suelto del pelinegro.

—Te encanta torturarme de esa manera— el moreno trataba de relajar su respiración mientras su esposa le acariciaba los testículos suavemente.

—Está bien vamos a hacerlo— dijo con una voz algo seductora la chica del cabello dorado.

Guiando el pene del azabache con sus manos, Ino lo introdujo dentro de su vagina suavemente, puso sus manos sobre el pecho del Uchiha y comenzó a montarlo salvajemente.

Ambos comenzaron a gemir, el azabache puso sus manos alrededor de la cintura de su esposa y le seguía el ritmo disfrutando como se sentía el choque entre sus caderas, el sonido que producían al chocar era similar a un "pap pap".

El moreno acariciaba suavemente el clítoris de la rubia para darle más placer y que esta llegara más pronto al orgasmo.

Sus sudores se mezclaban y los besos apasionados aumentaban su libido.

—Vamos a cambiar de posición— le dice Ino mientras se quita el delantal—. Quiero que me demuestres tu lado salvaje.

El Uchiha al escuchar esas palabras salir de los hermosos y carnosos labios de su esposa se sintió como un animal salvaje al cual habían dejado salir de su jaula, tenía tantas ganas de descontrolarse que abrazó a Ino por la cintura y sin despegarse de ella la cargó.

—Debes abrazarme, no quiero que te caigas— dijo el moreno mientras tomaba de las piernas a su mujer y comenzó a embestir como si no hubiera un mañana.

Su respiración cálida se notaba, pues se podía apreciar cómo un poco de vapor se formaba cuando exhalaba.

La rubia abrazó a su hombre con todas sus fuerzas y cerró los ojos, esa posición se le hacía un poco vergonzosa pues había un espejo detrás de ellos y podía observar como Itachi le estaba dando duro y fuerte.

En su momento de salvajismo Itachi la llevó contra la pared y comenzó a bombear frenéticamente, Ino no pudo evitar gemir con fuerza, por esa fuerza y la posición en la que estaban sintió como la punta del pende de Itachi golpeaba una y otra vez en el cuello de su útero, la sensación que tenía era placer y un poco de dolor, poco a poco el placer que sentía era tremendo, tanto que sintió que de seguir así se iba a correr en menos de un minuto.

—M-más despacio amor, vas a hacer que me corra— trató de que su marido se tranquilizara pero era inútil, nada haría que ese hombre se calmara, al menos no hasta que quedara completamente satisfecho.

Él la llevó de nuevo a la cama y la acomodó de lado, entonces se colocó de tras de ella y la penetró de esa forma, metía y sacaba su pene repetidas veces y el sonido que hacía al entrar de nuevo hizo que Ino se avergonzara un poco, eran sonidos tan pervertidos.

Ella trató de separarse un momento para descansar pero él la tomó por sorpresa y la penetró mientras ella le daba la espalda, la rubia no pudo más y se dejó dominar por su macho, quien la tumbó boca abajo sobre la cama y se posó sobre ella, le hizo el amor de una manera tan apasionada y salvaje que Ino estaba perdiendo el control, sintió que se quedaba sin fuerzas, su vista se nublaba y solo experimentaba placer, no pudo evitar babear un poco como respuesta a todas la sensaciones que tenía en ese momento.

—Ya voy a acabar— dijo un ya cansado pero tenaz azabache —. Me voy a correr adentro.

—Hazlo— le contestó su esposa mientras cerraba los ojos —.aaaaaahh.

Itachi empujó su cadera con fuerza y descargó su esperma dentro de su esposa mientras ambos se fundían en un orgasmo.

Cansados pero muy satisfechos ambos se quedan abrazados demostrándose su cariño a base de caricias.

—T-te dije que esperaras un poco, fuiste demasiado brusco— le reclamó la rubia mientras inflaba las mejillas algo enojada y la cara totalmente roja.

—Lo siento— dijo el moreno con una expresión llena de culpa —. ¿Te he lastimado acaso?

—N-no, de verdad me gustó mucho, me encantó— dijo la chica de ojos color jade mientras recargaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de Itachi —. S-solo que no estoy acostumbrada a que me dominen y eso me enoja un poco.

El moreno sonrió cerrando los ojos y disfrutando la compañía de su bella pareja.

—La próxima vez dejaré que me ates para que tú tengas todo el control—

—Más te vale— le contestó la rubia algo sonrojada —. Tonto.

Sasuke había asistido a la reunión con su mejor amigo, su intención era sencilla, conocer más sobre la chica que le gustaba de labios de su ex, que convenientemente era su mejor amigo.

—Naruto, llegas temprano, ¿por qué? — dijo un intrigado azabache mientras sostenía un cuadernillo entre sus manos.

—Cuando se trata de ramen siempre voy enserio— dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa —. Bueno eso y el hecho de que tú me hayas pedido que habláramos.

—Sí, tengo que preguntarte algunas cosas sobre Hinata— dijo serio el pelinegro

— ¿Qué quieres saber?, más bien ¿por qué? — le contestó un despistado Uzumaki.

Entraron al Ichiraku y comenzaron a pedir tazones de ramen de puerco, el dueño Teuchi con gusto los atiende y está contento de recibir visitas de sus clientes más distinguidos.

Ambos juntaron sus manos al centro del pecho en esa habitual forma de dar gracias por la comida y dijeron al unísono "itadakimasu".

—Hinata me gusta, y mucho— dijo un hambriento azabache mientras comía un poco de ramen—. O acaso ¿ella está prohibida?

— ¡Teme!, ¿lo dices enserio?, no es que esté prohibida ni nada— contestó algo extrañado y frunciendo el ceño el rubio—. Pero te diré una cosa, sólo inténtalo si de verdad vas enserio con ella, jamás te perdonaría que jugaras con sus sentimientos. Le dio un sorbo al delicioso caldo y comió uno de esos jugosos cortes de puerco que flotaban sobre el ramen. —. Delicioso.

—Por supuesto que voy enserio, en efecto ella no me cree que vaya enserio, pero le voy a demostrar lo contrario— dijo antes de comer un poco más de ramen.

—Te creo, bueno ¿por dónde deberíamos comenzar?- un pensativo Naruto recordaba viejos tiempos mientras pedía su segundo tazón de ramen de puerco.

—Desde el principio, si no te molesta— dijo Sasuke mientras apuntaba todo lo que el Uzumaki le contaba en el cuadernillo.

—Está bien, todo comenzó desde…— le comenzó a platicar con lujo de detalle, todo lo que vivió con Hinata en los 2 años que fueron pareja.

El habilidoso y elocuente azabache no descansó hasta que le sacó toda la información que le pareció útil para conocer más acerca de la ojiluna.

— ¿Que más quieres saber Sasuke? — le dijo un ya satisfecho rubio mientras bebía un poco de té.

—Si no te molesta, me gustaría preguntar, ¿por qué terminaron?, la manera en la que te expresas de Hinata es tan amorosa, tan llena de cariño y de arrepentimiento que me pregunté ¿por qué demonios no siguen juntos?— dijo en un tono seco, algo culpable por querer arrebatarle a su amigo a la mujer que más ha amado en el mundo.

La expresión de Naruto cambió, se notaba culpable y melancólico mientras observaba su reflejo en la taza de té.

—Creo que si alguna vez tengo que ser completamente sincero será ahora; justo en esas fechas habías terminado con Sakura chan, sabes que siempre tuve un crush con ella, y como estaba libre comenzó a salir con varios chicos, ehm pues yo fui uno de ellos, no estoy nada orgulloso de lo que hice, pero Hinata era pura rutina, y me cansé de ella, engañe a Hinata con Sakura chan por al menos 3 meses— dijo con una expresión de tristeza el rubio.

—Serás…— dijo el azabache pero fue interrumpido por su mejor amigo.

—Por favor, sólo escucha, no necesito más sermones, me siento como una basura— comentó un muy afligido Naruto.

El azabache sólo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

—Volver con ella todos los días, ver lo feliz que estaba y yo por dentro sintiéndome como un monstruo, Hinata no tardó en darse cuenta de que las cosas no estaban bien entre nosotros, pues yo me negué a tener relaciones con ella, la culpa no me permitía siquiera tocarla, (suspira) ehh, entonces le confesé todo, ella estaba destrozada y no sabía que había hecho mal, le dije que nada, en verdad no había hecho nada, nunca hacía nada, ese era el verdadero problema, era demasiado sumisa, rutinaria, por más que la quería, no pude vivir de esa manera, engañarla en cierta forma le dio sabor a mi vida jejeje— ríe con lágrimas entre los ojos, torturándose por no haber podido arreglar su relación.

—Le di dos opciones, podíamos seguir juntos aun sabiendo lo que hice y lo que pensaba de ella o podíamos terminar por las buenas, sin rencores, tratando de buscar la felicidad en otra persona, es obvio qué iba a elegir, con todo el dolor de su corazón, ella prefirió liberarme, siempre buscó lo mejor para mí— cerró los ojos tratando de reponerse —Sasuke, si te haces su pareja, debes hacerla feliz, o si no, ¡te patearé el trasero! —. Dijo en tono amenazante sosteniendo a Sasuke por el cuello de su camisa.

—Ya lo sé— dijo el azabache mientras se zafaba del agarre de su amigo —si ella me acepta la hare feliz, claro, solo si me acepta, quiero casarme con ella.

Terminaron de charlar, el rubio se secó las lágrimas y se arregló la ropa, por su parte el moreno pagó la comida y se retiraron del ichiraku, no sin antes ver el cartel de los reyes comedores, donde para su sorpresa, Hinata estaba enmarcada en primer lugar con 46 tazones de ramen de puerco, el azabache sólo sonrió y murmuró "¿con que por eso te dicen reina comedora?, interesante…" los dos jóvenes se despiden en la entrada del ichiraku y toman diferentes rumbos.

—Adiós Naruto, gracias por la información—

—Adiós Sasuke, más te vale que la hagas feliz ¡teme! —

—Eso intentaré ¡dobe!-

—No lo intentes, sólo hazlo—

—Tch, como digas—

El pelinegro se fue primero y dejó a Naruto reflexivo enfrente del restaurante, estaba decidido, iba a enamorar a Hinata a como dé lugar.

Al llegar a la casa, se dio la libertad de beber una cerveza fría y asimilar todo lo que el rubio le había contado, a la vez que no pudo evitar recordar lo que Sakura una vez significó para él, en efecto si el amor no se cuida, se arruina, es molesto tener que cuidarlo, pero si lo procuras, lo cuidas, le das vida cada vez que se estanca, tendrás lo más hermoso que puedas llegar a tener.

Se sentó a la mesa y puso la cerveza sobre el periódico, al levantarla de nuevo para beber otro sorbo observó una noticia en él, resaltada con la humedad que la lata de cerveza había depositado sobre el papel, comunicaba que "toda la organización criminal de los secuestradores había sido apresada ese mismo día", supo que su hermano había movido sus influencias para lograr esta hazaña, por fin podían estar tranquilos, eran al menos 15 personas y llevaban años secuestrando gente influyente y cobrando rescates millonarios por devolverlos a sus familias.

El azabache suspiró y se dispuso a agradecerle a su Nii san, caminó hasta su habitación pero observó la corbata de Itachi sobre la perilla de la puerta, recordó entonces las palabras de su cuñada, y entonces pasó de largo a su habitación para dormir un poco, no quería ser inoportuno con su hermano, ni encontrarse una escena embarazosa.

Se recostó sobre su cama y comenzó a quedarse dormido, no sin antes mandarle un mensaje saludando a la ojiluna, mensaje que le respondió de buena manera, sabía que le gustaba, sólo tenía que intentarlo con más fuerza y demostrarle que podía contar con él.

Entonces durmió excelentemente.

A la mañana siguiente salió y observo a su hermano y cuñada, que estaban en la cocina de nuevo, Itachi estaba leyendo el periódico como de costumbre, entonces el azabache se acercó a él para darle las gracias.

—Nii san vi en el periódico que los secuestradores fueron encarcelados, no sé cómo lo lograste pero gracias— le dijo con una sonrisa y se sentó a su lado en la mesa.

—No tienes por qué agradecer Sasuke, no dejaré que nadie lastime a mi familia— dijo dándole un sorbo a su taza de café, devolviendo la sonrisa a su hermano pequeño.

—Hoy se ven muy animados, ¿qué te paso Sasuke? — Dijo la rubia.

— Buenas noticias y un avance con lo de Hinata— dijo el azabache.

—Me alegro, ¿entonces la iras a ver hoy? — dijo pensativa la chica de ojos color jade.

—Sí, si acepta mi invitación a cenar claro está— dijo algo esperanzado el ojinegro.

No pudo evitar notar que su hermano tenía las ojeras más marcadas, e Ino caminaba con un poco de cojera.

—Nii san, Ino chan, ¿están bien? ¿Qué les sucedió? — preguntó algo preocupado el moreno —. Se ven cansados.

—Tuvimos sexo toda la tarde y toda la noche— dijo una ruborizada Ino chan poniendo sus manos sobre sus mejillas.

— ¡O-oi!, no le digas esas cosas a Sasuke— dijo apenado el Uchiha mayor.

—Si te avergüenzas ahora, pero me diste tan duro que apenas puedo caminar— dijo Ino para hacer sentir avergonzado y culpable al moreno.

—P-pero bien que te gustó…— dijo sonrojado su esposo, con una mezcla de enojo, vergüenza y lujuria.

— ¿Qué quieren comer? — dijo la chica de la melena dorada.

— ¿Qué tal si comemos pancakes? — dijo sonriente el Uchiha ojeroso.

—A la orden— contestó suspicaz su esposa.

Les preparó un rico desayuno que cautivó sus paladares, en si ellos no apreciaban las comidas finas o muy elaboradas, preferían cosas sencillas pero con el rico toque hogareño.

Terminaron de desayunar y llevaron sus platos a lavar.

—Hoy iremos al doctor a que nos diga el sexo del bebé y a revisar que esté sano— dijo Itachi abrazando gentilmente a su esposa.

—No vamos a estar por unas horas, no te portes mal Sasuke— le dijo su cuñada con una sonrisa traviesa —. Y si te portas mal, no lo cuentes. Guiñándole un ojo.

—No le des malos consejos a Sasuke— dijo con una sonrisa el hermano mayor del pelinegro.

—Hai hai— contestó la rubia cerrando los ojos y tomando su bolso— vámonos.

—Cuídate Sasuke, cuando regresemos te enviaré un texto— le dijo el azabache mayor dándole un golpecito con sus dedos índice y medio en medio de la frente.

—Ya me iba también— dijo el azabache —.Se cuidan.

Tomó su chaqueta y salió de la mansión con dirección al centro, quería comprar un regalo para Hinata.

Paseó por las calles de la ciudad viendo los escaparates de las tiendas, pensaba en que regalarle, un peluche tal vez, o joyas, o chocolates, no quería ser pretencioso ni recurrir a los clichés a los que la gente está acostumbrada, se cansó de buscar y se compró un helado de vainilla, se sentó en una banca a comer su helado mientras intentaba recordar los gustos de Hinata para elegir un regalo perfecto.

Como si todo fuera parte de algún plan maestro, el azabache vio entrar al centro a la Hyuga acompañada de Hanabi y Neji, al parecer habían ido de compras y tal vez por algo más.

El azabache los comenzó a seguir de lejos para observar que hacía Hinata en un día común y corriente.

Las hermanas ojiperla entraron a varias tiendas de ropa, ahí pudo ver la trágica suerte de Neji, pues el chico de ojos aperlados sostenía las bolsas de ropa de sus primas mientras mantenía una cara de aburrimiento y fastidio total.

Al ver tal escena, el azabache no pudo evitar reír un poco, esto llamó la atención de Neji quien comenzó a mirar a todos lados algo nervioso, estaba seguro que había algo extraño en el centro ese día.

El azabache permaneció escondido por varios minutos detrás del anuncio de una lavandería, al no notar más movimientos sospechosos el Hyuga continúa acompañando a sus primas.

El moreno trató de pasar inadvertido y observó que Hinata tenía frío pues estaba temblando un poco, el día estaba bastante fresco y ella había olvidado su abrigo, quizás podría regalarle algo de ropa, se acercó a ellos pero desistió al ver que entraban en una academia de baile.

Entonces recordó lo que le dijo Naruto, le contó que a Hinata le gustaba tomar lecciones de baile desde que Kazuma y Kurenai Sensei la alentaron a hacer cosas nuevas y en las que tenía talento natural pues la ojiluna siempre se movió con mucha gracia y estilo.

Sasuke se infiltró a la academia de baile pero fue descubierto por una instructora, que lo reprendió.

—Soy Tania, la directora de esta escuela de baile, ¿qué haces aquí, buscas a alguien? — le dijo con una voz llena de autoridad al azabache.

—Quería observar una clase, si es posible, quiero ver si me convence de unirme a su academia— dijo el pelinegro mintiendo lo mejor que pudo, pues si decía que buscaba a los Hyuga estaba seguro que haría el ridículo o podía hacer una confrontación con Neji que siempre ha protegido celosamente a sus primas.

— ¿Por qué no lo habías dicho antes?— contestó con una voz más tranquila y alegre la instructora —puedes mirar la clase que está en curso, y si quieres unirte sólo ve a inscribirte en la recepción.

—Muchas gracias— dijo el moreno y se sentó hasta atrás junto a los demás espectadores de la clase, para que no lo mirasen se tapó la cara y el cabello con la capucha de su chaqueta y evitó actuar de manera sospechosa.

Entonces comenzó la música y las bailarinas comenzaron a entrar y a interpretar su coreografía, Hanabi entró primero seguida de su hermosa hermana mayor, la gracia y sutileza de sus movimientos era magníficos.

Estaban bailando el cascanueces, al pelinegro le sorprendió lo delicado y grácil de los movimientos de la ojiperla, los hermosos pasos de ballet aunados a las torneadas curvas de la azabache lo mantenían hipnotizado, "en verdad tiene talento para esto" pensó el moreno.

Al ver que el baile iba a terminar, salió rápidamente del lugar, sin decir una sola palabra ni llamar la atención de la gente.

Ahora sabía que regalo compraría para Hinata, entró a Tiffany's y compró un collar de oro blanco con un pequeño colgante de cascanueces, sabía que esto le encantaría a la Hyuga pero aún faltaba algo, se dirigió a una tienda de ropa y buscó algo para que la ojiperla no sufriera frío, paseando a través de los largos pasillos de la sección de damas, vio el regalo perfecto y no dudó un segundo en comprarlo, era una bufanda fina y negra, suave y caliente, que se vería muy bien sobre el delicado cuello de la ojiluna.

Con el obsequio listo le mandó un par de mensajes a la Hyuga.

—Hola Hinata, quería saludar y preguntar como estabas, te compre un obsequio que estoy seguro que te encantará, ¿cuándo podemos vernos?, estoy listo para llevarte al restaurante elegante que te prometí— el moreno presionó el botón de enviar y esperó un poco.

Al poco rato la Hyuga le respondió su mensaje —claro, ya quiero ir a cenar contigo si puedes hoy en la noche sería lindo pasar un rato juntos, me gusta que cumplas tus promesas y… te vi escabullirte en la práctica de ballet, me pareció gracioso, te pareces a mí en ese aspecto, te da curiosidad y miras cómo pasa su día la persona que te interesa, bueno te espero en la noche. —

Algo sorprendido el azabache esbozó una sonrisa y se sentó cerca de una fuente, al parecer la visión de la ojiluna es excelente, ni siquiera él pudo pasar desapercibido ante su mirada.

Le mandó un último mensaje a la peliazul con la ubicación del restaurante, se verían en la langosta roja a las 8 pm, le dijo que podía tardar si quería, la esperaría toda la noche de ser necesario, de verdad necesitaba pasar tiempo con ella.

La azabache le contestó con un corto ahí estaré, con un emoji con el símbolo de paz y amor, obviamente se había equivocado, al revisar su teclado pudo notar que ese símbolo estaba al lado de un corazón, entonces cerró los ojos y sonrió, podía notar esos pequeños detalles, como el hecho de que ella no suele escribirle a nadie usando ese tipo de símbolos.

A su vez la ojiluna se moría de vergüenza por haberse equivocado al escribir, quizás Sasuke pensaría que ella es rara, o tal vez es muy muy despistada, de algo estaba segura, estaba comenzando a extrañar al azabache, su cercanía, su voz, quería pasar tiempo con él y esa noche sería perfecta para eso.

Ambos fueron a sus casas para elegir sus atuendos adecuados para asistir a una cena elegante.

El moreno se dio una ducha rápida, estaba todo tan tranquilo, su hermano e Ino aún no volvían, eligió cuidadosamente uno de sus mejores trajes negros, una camisa de lino blanca, una corbata roja y un pañuelo de color beige.

Sabía que sus ganas de estar con Hinata harían estragos entre sus pantalones por lo que decidió darse algo de amor propio pensando en la Hyuga, de esa manera evitaría reacciones inesperadas durante la cena.

Entonces estaba listo, sólo debía esperar y llevar el regalo al restaurante.

Por su lado Hinata se metió en la bañera y se dio una larga ducha, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, quería ver al moreno, pasar el tiempo con él, pero sabía que tenía que ponerle pruebas para confirmar si en verdad la ama o no.

Al salir del baño comenzó a buscar la ropa adecuada para la cena, eligió un vestido color violeta largo y sin mangas, con un poco de escote y sin espalda, un bolso de mano con todo lo que necesitaba, una pulsera que le pareció bonita y unas zapatillas de correa de color negro y tacón bajo.

Estaba tan tranquila, el nerviosismo desapareció por completo, ¿sería obra de sus ganas de ver al moreno?

A las 7 pm ambos salieron en dirección a la langosta roja, la Hyuga llegó antes, en su limusina, o eso pensó, en realidad el moreno llevaba más tiempo ahí pero estaba escondido, para llegar "accidentalmente" un poco después que ella.

Al llegar con la anfitriona del restaurante le pidió amablemente su nombre, al verificar que este estaba en la reservación la llevó a la mesa número nueve, esta tenía vista a todo el restaurante y estaba justo al lado de un hermoso acuario donde regordetes y bellos peces koi estaban nadando felizmente dando piruetas y persiguiéndose entre sí con su gracia característica, estaba sorprendida de que el azabache no hubiera llegado aún, por su mente pasó un pensamiento negativo, ¿Qué pasaría si la deja plantada tal y como ella lo plantó a él en el pasado?, pero su pensamiento se disolvió en el aire casi de inmediato al ver enfrente de ella al moreno.

—Hinata hoy te ves hermosa, ¿puedo sentarme contigo?— dijo con una gran sonrisa el azabache sosteniendo una caja de regalo entre sus manos—. ¿Te hice esperar mucho?

La ojos perlas negó suavemente con la cabeza y lo invitó a sentarse.

—No, de hecho acababa de llegar— dijo mientras jugaba con su cabello.

Hoy se veía hermosa, llevaba puesto labial color rojo vino, que resaltaba el color azulado de su cabello, estaba radiante y desprendía confianza y tranquilidad.

—Te ves hermosa, sabes que yo siempre cumplo mis promesas, te traje un pequeño obsequio— le entrega la caja suavemente y observa atentamente sus reacciones.

La ojiluna abrió la caja y sacó el collar de oro blanco con colgante de cascanueces, se puso una mano sobre la boca en señal de sorpresa mientras lo observaba con los ojos bien abiertos.

— Es bellísimo, c-como sabías que… me fascina— dijo sorprendida y se lo quería colocar de inmediato —. Sasuke kun ¿puedes ayudarme?

—Claro— el azabache le colocó con delicadeza el collar rodeando su cuello y cerró el broche de este—. Perfecto ya está.

La ojiperla se miró en un espejo de mano que guardaba en la bolsa y lo observó sorprendida.

— Esto se ve costoso, n-no sé si deba aceptarlo— dijo algo apenada y sonrojada la Hyuga mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

—Si no lo aceptas, me iré— reiteró el azabache.

—E-está bien, ¡me encanta! — dijo con un brillo en sus ojos y una sonrisa.

—Espera aún hay algo más— insistió el pelinegro.

— ¿Qué será? — la ojiluna busca en la caja y entonces saca la bufanda, al observarla no pudo evitar sonrojarse, se dio cuenta de que él se preocupaba por ella, quizás la vio temblar unas horas antes en el centro, era un gesto tan lindo de parte del pelinegro que se conmovió.

—La amo— se colocó la bufanda y sintió el calor que le proporcionaba.

—Siempre que la use voy a pensar en ti— dijo con una sincera sonrisa en su rostro.

El moreno no pudo evitar sonrojarse al escuchar esas palabras, entonces para no alargar más el momento indicó con la mano al camarero para que les tomara la orden, este les entregó el menú y los aguardó pacientemente.

—Quiero el filete con salsa de vino, los ravioles de queso y espinaca y también quiero un tiramisú para el postre, ¿qué vas a pedir Hinata? — dijo el moreno con un poco de hambre.

—Y-yo quiero langosta, un filete a la Wellington, un spaghetti a la carbonara, una barbacoa de carne wagyu y un helado de frutas rojas—

El moreno supo que ese día su cartera lloraría, pero estaba bien, le sacó sonrisas a la ojiluna y estaba cumpliendo sus promesas.

—Enseguida les traemos sus alimentos— dijo con un tono servicial el camarero y se fue a la cocina.

—Sasuke kun, ¿de verdad querías volver a verme?, ¿o solo vienes porque lo prometiste? — dijo algo insegura la peliazul.

—Ambas, quería verte y tampoco quería fallarte— con seguridad aseguró el azabache.

—Y-yo también te extrañé Sasuke— dijo con un tono de voz suave pero dulce, la peliazul.

Comenzaron a traerle sus platos, todo lo que pidieron se veía exquisito, con ingredientes de la más alta calidad, les sirvieron un vino dulce que Sasuke había seleccionado previamente para la cita, ambos comenzaron a comer, al observar a la Hyuga comer, el moreno trató de seguirle el ritmo, al parecer ya se había acostumbrado al apetito de su hermosa invitada.

— ¿Está rico?— preguntó el moreno mientras observaba comer a la chica que le encantaba.

—Está delicioso, gracias Sasuke kun— a pesar de la velocidad con la que comía no perdía ni el estilo ni la elegancia.

Hinata hizo algo inesperado que hizo al azabache sentirse fuera de lugar, le daba a probar la carne de wagyu.

—Vamos Sasuke, di ahhh— dijo muy feliz la ojiperla.

El moreno la obedeció y dejó que la hermosa Hyuga lo alimentara.

—Aahh— comió el bocado de carne que Hinata le había dado.

Era una escena de lo más tierna, estaban disfrutando como dos niños, hasta que Sasuke volviendo a su madurez característica le dijo a la azabache.

—Eso fue divertido, pero eso no se hace en una cena elegante, nos dejamos llevar—

—L-lo siento— dijo Hinata con la cara roja como tomate, por un momento había olvidado el lugar en el que se encontraban.

—Descuida, creo que nadie se dio cuenta— aseguró el pelinegro.

—E-eso espero— dijo la ojiperla antes de beber un poco de vino dulce.

Terminaron de comer y la velada había sido hermosa, llegó el momento de la verdad, el azabache prefirió no mirar lo que estaba a punto de pagar y sólo lo cargo a la tarjeta.

Sintiéndose felices al salir fueron a dar un paseo a mirar las fuentes danzantes que había en el centro por la noche, los colores, las luces, había una música hermosa que se escuchaba el fondo, era una noche mágica y no querían que se acabara.

Ambos se besaron y acariciaron, estaban dejando que sus cuerpos hablaran por sí mismos, si sus bocas no eran honestas sus cuerpos se encargarían de sacar esos sentimientos a flor de piel.

Hinata hizo algo que jamás en la vida había hecho, mentirle a su padre, tomó su celular y le hizo una rápida llamada a Hiashi para decirle que esa noche se iba a quedar en la casa de una amiga para cantar karaoke, como ella se había ganado la confianza a través de los años, el mayor de los Hyuga le contestó con un "que te diviertas, sólo llama por la mañana si quieres que envíe la limusina por ti", y así consiguió una noche para pasarla sola con el pelinegro.

—Hinata, ¿qué haces?, ¿estás segura? — dijo muy sorprendido el moreno.

—Por supuesto que sí, quiero estar contigo— le dijo la ojiluna besándolo suavemente, beso que fue bien correspondido—vamos a un hotel.

Los azabaches buscaron un hotel bonito donde pasar la noche y alquilaron el cuarto más lindo que había disponible, una suite matrimonial.

—Es gracioso, alquilamos la suite matrimonial y yo estoy bendecida por el ramo de la novia, ¿será una señal?— dijo en un tono alegre la Hyuga.

—Puede ser, ahora solo puedo pensar en formas para complacerte— dijo algo excitado el Uchiha —.Ven a mis brazos.

—H-hai yo también quiero complacerte Sasuke kun— contestó sonrojada y algo caliente la ojos de luna quitándose la bufanda y dejándola caer sobre la cama.

El moreno se despojó de su ropa y comenzó a besar el cuello y los hombros de la Hyuga mientras le ayudaba a quitarse el vestido, al pasar sus dedos sobre la espalda de la ojiluna notaba como la hacía estremecer.

— ¿Sabes?, he extrañado mucho tu cuerpo, tu calor, tu olor, tu respiración, déjame disfrutarlos un poco más— dijo mientras besaba tiernamente a la ojos perlas.

—H-hai— contestó la peliazul con las mejillas ruborizadas y respondiendo a los besos del moreno.

Se subieron a la cama y comenzó una tormenta de besos y caricias, ambos estaban calientes, pero el moreno quería ser tierno, sabía que eso le gustaba a Hinata, se propuso hacerle el amor sin ser demasiado pervertido.

El moreno comenzó a besar los senos de la Hyuga quien se limitaba a cerrar los ojos y abrazar a su compañero.

El la acomodó boca arriba y sin parar de besarla acarició su vagina suavemente con sus dedos.

La peliazul comenzó a gemir suavemente mientras dejaba al azabache darle cariño.

—E-espera Sasuke kun, tengo condones en mi bolso— dijo una sonrojada Hinata.

—C-cierto casi lo olvido— se sentó al borde de la cama y buscó entre las cosas de la bolsa de la ojiperla, hasta encontrar una carterita con 3 condones—.Estás siempre preparada ¿no es así?, eso me gusta.

—Déjame colocártelo— dijo su sexy compañera tomando uno de los condones y abriéndolo lentamente.

—Está bien— dijo el azabache cerrando los ojos.

La ojiperla tomó el pene del pelinegro y comenzó a masajearlo, el moreno no tardó en tener una erección, la Hyuga entonces puso el condón entre sus labios y con gran técnica le colocó el condón lentamente con su boca.

La Hyuga parecía haber estado practicando, puso la punta del condón entre sus labios suavemente y se acercó al miembro viril del Uchiha, lo sostuvo sobre la punta evitando que quedara algo de aire dentro de este, para evitar que después se saliera.

Con los labios comenzó a desenrollar el condón hasta cubrir completamente el glande del pene de Sasuke y comenzó a desenrollarlo lentamente con sus labios mientras trataba de meter todo el miembro del Uchiha dentro de su boca.

Relajando su garganta logró bajar el condón hasta la base de su pene, siempre mostrándole una erótica y sensual mirada a los ojos de su compañero.

Sasuke se estremecía al sentir los labios de la ojiluna, y acarició su mejilla suavemente.

—Aahhh vamos ven es mi turno de hacerte sentir bien— dijo con una voz aterciopelada el azabache.

Hinata le obedeció y volvió a recostarse boca arriba sobre la cama, él se posó sobre ella y comenzó a besarla, bajando lentamente besando su cuello, sus senos, su vientre, su ombligo, y al llegar a la zona más sensible de la peliazul se detuvo, con sus manos el pelinegro separó las piernas de la ojos perlas suavemente y acercó su cabeza a la vagina de esta, dejó que sintiera su aliento cálido sobre ella, la peliazul sentía como la respiración de Sasuke le acariciaba, sentía como sus bellos se movían cuando el moreno le soplaba gentilmente.

Él acarició suavemente su vagina y lamió un par de veces el clítoris de la Hyuga.

— ¿Estás lista? — dijo el moreno mientras la acariciaba suavemente.

La ojiluna asintió con la cabeza, esto hizo que el azabache se acomodara sobre ella y le susurrara al oído.

—No te preocupes, seré gentil— dijo el Uchiha mientras comenzaba el delicioso acto.

Insertó suavemente su pene en la vagina de la chica de ojos color perla y comenzó a hacerle el amor siempre besándola y acariciándola tiernamente.

Hinata no pudo evitar sonrojarse y apretar las sábanas mientras el azabache se aferraba a su cintura y le hacía el amor apasionadamente, siempre haciéndolo con cuidado para que ella pudiera disfrutar de las sensaciones y percibir el cariño con el que él estaba fundiéndose con ella.

El azabache tomó sus manos y ambos entrelazaron sus dedos, estaban conectados no solo por sus cuerpos, todo parecía maravilloso y ninguno quería que ese momento terminara.

—M-más fuerte— dijo impasible la ojiluna —. Me acostumbraste a hacerlo más rudo, así que debes complacerme.

El moreno comenzó a embestir cada vez más rápido y fuerte, la peliazul lo abrazó con sus piernas y no pudo evitar rasguñar su espalda.

—Aaaaaah, así se hace, mmmm que rico— susurró dulcemente la ojiperla mientras no podía evitar gemir.

—Auch eso duele Hyuga— dijo Sasuke soportando el dolor del rasguño que le hizo Hinata.

—L-lo siento aahh— se disculpó la peliazul mientras disfrutaba las embestidas que el moreno le daba.

Pasaron así varios minutos, hasta que sintieron que sus cuerpos estaban en el límite.

—M-me voy a correr— dijo el pelinegro aumentando la velocidad de sus embestidas mientras besaba y chupaba suavemente los senos de la Hyuga.

—Y-yo también Sasuke kun— dijo la ojiluna mientras seguía sus movimientos.

Ambos se fundieron en un orgasmo y se besaban disfrutando el placer que el clímax les brindaba.

Se separaron lentamente y Hinata se recostó sobre el pecho del azabache mientras ambos estaban recuperando el aliento y se reponían del delicioso acto.

— ¿Dirías que hoy hicimos el amor?— preguntó algo ruborizado el azabache mientras acariciaba el cabello de la Hyuga.

—Sí, hoy hicimos el amor Sasuke kun— sonrió sonrojada la peliazul mientras hundía un poco su cara en el pecho del moreno.

—Me alegra escuchar eso, ¿te gustó? — dijo Sasuke mientras besaba la cabeza de la azabache.

—M-me encantó— contestó algo sonrojada y feliz la Hyuga.

Se quedaron abrazados, dándose cariño por un buen rato, la noche había sido perfecta, y ambos estaban sonrientes y satisfechos.

Entonces el azabache soltó una última pregunta.

— ¿Me amas? — dijo con ilusión, esperando las palabras que diría Hinata.

—Aún no lo sé— dijo algo apenada —. No te será fácil conquistarme—

El moreno sonrió con confianza.

—Sabía que dirías eso…— en el fondo quería seguir cortejándola, le encantaba la idea de que Hinata se hiciera la difícil —. Entonces me temo que tendremos que seguir saliendo juntos para confirmarlo.

—Sí, jejeje— le dijo la ojiluna algo pensativa.

Entonces abrazados con ternura, se quedaron dormidos tranquilamente, sin duda alguna esa fue una de las mejores noches que pasaron juntos, pero no la última.

* * *

 **Nota:** esta vez tardé demasiado en traerles el siguiente capítulo, les pido disculpas de antemano, he cambiado la forma en la que se narra la historia a una más elaborada, es algo diferente pero creo que es un cambio para bien, espero que no les cause ninguna molestia, gracias por su apoyo y espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.

P.D. me encanta leer sus comentarios, cualquier crítica, queja o sugerencia son bienvenidas, hasta luego mis pequeños y pequeñas pervers bye bye.


End file.
